How To Rock
by the-photographer-15
Summary: All Human. Max and her three siblings are moving from Arizona to Ohio and Max absolutely hates the idea. That is until she meets some pretty awesome friends, learns how to rock, and maybe falls head over heels, both literally and figuratively, at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride

Max POV

I watched the rolling landscape out the passenger seat window. We were moving. All the way from Arizona to a place called Davidson OH. Mom got a new job

at a high paying vet clinic. I sighed and lifted my gaze to the rearview mirror. My brother Alex had his iPod on his dark brown hair swishing lightly, his brown

eyes gleaming. My two sisters Lissa and Ella were asleep there heads leaning against one another. Ella had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was basically

a copy of mom. Lissa naturally has light brown hair but she died it a dark red pink color. Let me tell you, mom did not like that. She also has brown eyes. The

funny thing is Alex and Lissa are twins. Crazy right? I sighed again, how come I was the only one against moving? Alex caught me looking back at him and gave me

his award winning smile. I couldn't help but smile back. What can I say? My siblings have an effect on me.

"Max I know your not happy, but I promise you you'll love it here."mom said glancing over at me.

"Yeah right" I muttered." And I'll turn down a cookie."

* * *

><p>"MAX! Wake up!" screeched Ella.<p>

"Wha...?" I mumbled sitting up rubbing my eyes.

"We're here!" she said a look of pure excitement on her face. I looked out my window and sure enough we were driving through a large neighborhood. We pulled

into the driveway of a big brown house with a red door. The second we stopped, I jumped out and screamed "Dibs!" I heard laughter coming from the car but ignored

it and ran inside. The house was really nice. Kind of new England styled. When you come in the

front door your in the entry hall. To your right is a living room, and to your left is a dining room. The kitchen is in the back with family room to the left

of that and a bathroom and laundry room to the right. I raced up the stairs and found my OWN room! SCORE! My name was written on a

white board hanging on the door. Taking a deep breath I swung open the door.

There's off white carpet and I have two windows.

The room's kind of rectangular and has two smaller sides and two longer ones.

The two longer walls are a cool navy color. One of the shorter walls is silver and the other is blood red with big silver wings on it. My bed is a round bed

with a silver and black motorcycle print comforter. I even had matching pillows. On the silver wall there is a big black dresser. In the corner where the red and

navy meet there's a black bookshelf. In the corner where the silver and navy meet there's a small recording studio.

"Whoa" I breathed and stepped inside.

"Wow" I heard two voices Chorus behind me. I turned to see Ella and Lissa standing behind me staring at my room in awe.

"Pretty awesome huh?" I smirked.

"Yeah but have you seen our room yet?" Ella asked.

"Nope." I replied.

"Well come on!" cried Lissa and she grabbed my arm dragging me into the room next door.

I have to admit this room was pretty cool and perfect for Lissa and Ella.

The walls are green and there's a metal bunk bed against one wall. One one side of the door there's circular mirrors and pink and orange sticky circles going up

the wall. The floor is hardwood and there's a shaggy white rug in the center of the room. Against each of the other walls either a computer desk, a vanity, or a dresser sits.

"Nice." I said," Where's Alex?"

"In his room, down the hall to the left." Lissa replied.

I walked down the hall, took a left and knocked on the door labeled "Alex".

"Come in." said a guys voice.

I opened the door and gasped.

Alex's room is dark blue with silver stripes. His bed is a black metal bunk bed. He has a flat screen in the wall, and a black dresser in between his

windows. In the closet behind his clothes there's like a little library.

"Nice room Alex" I mumbled.

He smiled," Yours too."

"Kids cookies!" shouted mom.

"Cookies!" I screamed and ran down the stairs.

I grabbed a handful of cookies and shoved them into my mouth. I was about to

reach for another when mom slapped my hand.

"Save some for the others." she smiled.

I nodded but put a pout on my face.

FINALLY Lissa, Ella, and Alex got their lazy butts down stairs. Once the cookies were gone (courtesy of mwa) mom called a family meeting.

"We're going to eat at the neighbors house in an hour so wear something nice." she told us. I looked at my sister's faces. Oh god.

"..!" I screamed.

"Fine." they said putting on... You guessed it Bambi eyes.

"No!" I screamed closing my eyes and trying, key word trying, to run up the stairs. As you guessed I failed and ran into the wall. Rubbing my head muttering

cuss words I ran up stairs and locked my bedroom door.

Since I hadn't had the chance to unpack I went directly to the box labeled "Max Jeans". After sifting through the box I found what I was looking for. Black

skinny jeans. I threw the jeans onto my bed and pulled out a blue tank, and a red plaid shirt. I ran a brush through my wavy dirty blonde hair. I then changed

into my outfit and threw on my black knee high converse. I looked fine. "One more thing" I thought. I went to my jewelry box (yes I maximum Martinez have a

jewelry box) and pulled out silver necklace with an M on it. Perfect. I opened my door and tramped down stairs.

"Not bad." Lissa said smiling. She was wearing a black one sleeved shirt that read," Dance like nobody's watching" in green and white writing along with a pair

of black denim shorts over fishnet tights with green converse.

"Nice outfit." I said. Lissa and I have almost the same style.

"You to." she grinned.

At this moment Ella decided to come romping down the stairs wearing pink miniskirt black tank and white belt with black and pink striped flats. Alex came

after her grinning. He was wearing the blue button up shirt I got him for Christmas and blue jeans.

" Alright kids let's go." shouted mom from the garage.

Time to meet the neighbors.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride.

Max POV

We all trooped into the garage like toy soldiers. For the second tine that day we got in the car. We drove down the street and onto a busier road. After about

30 seconds we pulled into the driveway of a big house. The house is an off white and the door is red as well. Next to the house is a big red shed in front of a

dirt track. As we walk to the door I wonder what the track was for. Mom went up and knocked on the front door, and almost immediately a woman with

long black hair and warm brown eyes greeted us. "You must be the Martinez family!" she exclaimed," I'm Alice Ride. Let me get my

children, IGGY, NUDGE, ANGEL, GAZZY! Get down here!" she yelled up the stairs. As if on cue four kids came down the stairs. The first is a tall strawberry

blonde headed boy with blue eyes. Following him is a mocha skinned girl about Ella's age with dark brown ringlets and brown eyes. Behind him is a girl and boy

the same age both with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Martinez family meet my kids. This is Iggy," Says Mrs. Ride pointing to the strawberry blonde boy," he's 14. And this is Nudge," she gestured to the mocha

skinned girl." and these are Angel and Gazzy. They're all 13." "Thank you for inviting us Alice, I'm Valencia and these are my children: Max,

Alex, Ella, and Lissa." mom answered pointing to each one if us.

"Well Its nice to meet you all. My other two children, Fang and D as we call them, are out with friends and won't be back till later. Please come in."

As we stepped inside I could see Ella glancing at Gazzy. Ohhhhh someone has a crush! Black mailing time!

" Why don't you come into the kitchen with me Valencia." Says Mrs. ride gently taking moms arm and leading her to the kitchen. As soon as the moms are out of

earshot what's her name... Nudge starts yammering a mile a minute.

"Hi! I'm Nudge. It's sooooo nice to meet you I've been so excited to meet you. I only get this excited over pie. Do you like pie? I love pie. Especially apple.

Oh I have apple lip gloss. Speaking of we can all give each other makeovers and have sleepovers and-" Nudges word vomit was thankfully stopped by Iggy's hand.

"Sorry, she talks a lot, I'm Iggy by the way." he says holding out his other hand.

"Hey I'm max and I like cookies." I answered shaking his hand. I looked out of

the corner of my eye to see two things: Ella and Lissa facepalming, and Alex trying not to laugh.

"We're sorry Iggy. We think she was dropped on her head as a baby." Said Ella simply.

"Nuuh!" I shouted. "I'm like this cause I wanna be!" then I did something very immature. I stuck my tongue out at them and gave a laughing Iggy a high five.

"Max" he said through laughs," I have a feeling were going to be great friends."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride

"Maaaax! Wake up!" says a very familiar voice.

I open my eyes to see Lissa's face an inch away from mine.

"What the Fudge!" I shout in alarm and she laughs.

"Come on we're going to Iggy's. So get ready We're leaving in 15." and with that Lissa leaves my room.

I groan and look at my clock. 11:30. UGGH why did she have to wake me up so

early? I managed to pull myself out of bed and over to my closet. I pulled out a pair of ripped skinny jeans and grabbed my neon green "Oscar the Grouch" t-shirt

to throw over my black tank. After putting my hair in a ponytail, I slid down the stair rail and bounced into the kitchen.

"Someone's hyper today." says Alex a huge grin on his face.

"You betcha." I replied grabbing two breakfast bars." You coming to Iggy's?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Then let's go!"

"Ayeyayyay! Save me!"

"Shut up Alex."

"Hey nudge how are you?" I asked a smiling nudge.

"Great! Come on in." she grins bigger if that's even possible.

"Where's Iggy?" I ask.

"He's on the track." says a deep voice. I jump and almost have a heart attack, when Nudge grabs my arm. Leaning on the door frame, is a boy my age with shaggy

black hair, black obsidian eyes and is wearing all black. He's dare I say it,

HOT.

"Max, Ella, Lissa, Alex this is my brother Fang."

"Oh, hi emo boy," I say," can we go see Iggy?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes and replies, "I'm not emo." and I stick out my tongue once again." Sure." Nudge replies enthusiastically. "Follow meee!"

I roll my eyes but follow he anyway. We walk down a gravel path to the dirt track where a red dirtbike and a black one with blue flames are racing. Angel

and Gazzy wave at us from where they're standing. When we reach them I lean over to Angel and ask," Which ones Iggy?"

"The red one in front the other is-" she was cut off by Nudge, Gazzy, and even Fang's cheering. I looked back to the track to see that the black bike was now in front of Iggy and was almost to the finish line.

"Go Iggy!" I screamed. Despite my screaming The black bike still won. Only by seconds. We all jumped over the fence and ran towards the bike. The winning

biker still hadn't removed there helmet but you could tell they were talking to Iggy.

"Iggy that was awesome dude but better luck next time." said Gazzy patting him on the back.

"Yo," he said punching the other biker on the arm," why don't you introduce yourself to our new neighbors." a grin slowly spreading across his face.

The other biker shrugged and put a hand on either side of their helmet. Quickly they lifted the helmet and shook their head and I froze.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Max POV

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the maximum ride characters

A long black braid tumbled out of the helmet and started swinging in between her shoulder blades.

"Hi max I'm Dana Ride or D as the call me and I'm Fangs twin." she said. That was believable. She had the same obsidian eyes with gold flecks in them. Her

olive complexion and black hair matched his exactly. And she was the most muscled girl I'd ever seem. Even more that me! And that's saying something!

"I'm max and these are sadly my sisters and my awesome brother." I said grinning and pointing to each one. Dana laughed.

"I have a good feeling about you max." she said." I can't wait for you all to meet the gang."

"You'll meet them at school tomorrow." explained Gazzy."They're pretty cool." I groaned how could I forget. Tomorrow I re-started high school. It is halfway

through the year already.

"I'll save you a seat." Dana told me.

"Thanks D."

"No prob, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye."

And with that we all went back to our bikes and rode away laughing. Tomorrow begins high school.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAX RIDE!Max,Fang,

Iggy,Nudge,Gazzy, Angel,Lisa,Ella, or Mrs. Martinez. Everyone else is my

creation.

MAX POV

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!CRACK! Oops hit my alarm clock a little to hard again. Time to start Highschool again. Oh Joy. I literally rolled out of bed and landed on my

butt. Oh that was gonna leave a bruise. I crawled over to my closet and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans. Throwing them on my floor I slowly stood up. I also

picked out a black tank and my red hoodie with faded black stripes. After I switched clothes I put my hair up in a high ponytail. On my way out my bedroom

door I grabbed my black converse.

"Morning." I mumbled. I lugged myself to the pantry and pulled out three chocolate donuts. I have a really high metabolism so I really don't have to

watch the calories and crap most girls my age worry about. Alex came down around five minutes after me wearing his usual t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey max." he yawned.

"Morning."

"Where are Ella and Lissa?"

"Where do you think?"

"Room?"

"Uh huh."

Then we both simultaneously shoved donuts in our mouths.

"Morning guys." Chirped Ella as she skipped into the kitchen in her pink leggings, Jean shorts; converse, and pink t-shirt. Lissa slowly followed her

wearing shorts that went to midthigh and a silver sequined top.

"Max..." Lissa whined," I wish you would let us straighten your hair!"

"No!" I said popping another donut in my mouth.

SCREEEEEEEECHHH!

"BYE MOM!" we all screamed and grabbed our backpacks. We sprinted out to the bus stop and climbed inside. I saw the Ride's sitting in the back and motioned

my siblings to follow me.

"Hey Ride." I smiled at Dana

"Hey Max." She smiled back and let me in the seat.

"Nice shirt." I told her.

"Thanks." she said looking down at her outfit. She was wearing electric blue skinny jeans with a grey shirt that said "I Told You So:P" in white writing

topped with a black leather jacket and converse. I looked down the aisle and saw everyone looking at us. I shrugged and continued talking to Dana.

-TIME-SKIP-TIME-SKIP-LUNCH

I walked into the busy cafeteria and searched for my friends. I found then sitting with two darkly tanned boys and a boy and girl with dirty blonde hair

like myself. I walked over and heard Nudges incessant babbling. This time though it was about all the girls coming to her house whatever that meant.

"Hey Max." greeted Iggy.

"Sup dude." I said fist bumping him.

"Max these are the rest of our friends. That's Kyle and Jordan or JoJo as we call her." he said pointing to the two dirty blondes sitting next to him. They

both gave me a smile. " and those dudes are Bret and Cameron." Iggy finished pointing to the tan boys on his other side.

"Yo." they said together. I waved at them all.

"Max, Nudge and I were thinking that you, Ella, Lissa, and JoJo could come over after school." said Angel.

I shrugged,"Sure why not." They both squealed and I rolled my eyes. At that moment Alex, Fang, and Gazzy came over giving us quizzical looks. That sent me

into a fit of laughter. When I finally stopped everyone was giving me the"Maybe-She's-Lost-It" look and I started laughing again. I had to lean on Ella I

was laughing so hard. I straightened up and wiped my eyes.

"Well are we gonna eat or not?" I asked.

All of the sudden I felt something cold and stick running down my neck.

"What do you think your doing with my Fangy poo?" screeched a nasal voice behind me. I turned around to see a orange haired chick with WAY too small and

revealing clothing and 8" stilettos.

"I'm sitting next to him you tramp. Don't mess who me or you'll regret it." I said giving her my death glare then shoving mac n cheese in her face. I grabbed a

napkin and started wiping my neck when I realized the whole cafeteria was starring at me.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." I snapped sitting down. Then everyone burst into applause. I shrugged and continued stuffing my face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own max ride Or I'm with You

"And this is the music room." said Dana.

I gasped. This was amazing. There was a professional recording booth and almost every instrument you could imagine. JoJo went to look at the mics, Ella and

Nudge to the basses, Angel and Lissa to percussion, and Dana and I to the guitars.

"Hmm..." she mumbled looking behind a guitar."Ahah!" She exclaimed as she pulled out a violin." Let's see if I still got it." she told me a gleam in her eye. She

started playing a few chords and I recognized the song as "I'm with you" by Avril Lavigne. I automatically started humming along and picked up a acoustic

guitar and started strumming along. By now Nudge had picked up a Bass and was playing along to. Ella quickly grabbed a tambourine, and Angel stood behind her

keyboard. Lissa jumped to drums, and JoJo grabbed a mic and started to sing;

(I'm with you by Avril Lavign)

"I'm standing on a bridge

I'm waiting in the dark

I thought that you'd be here by now

There's nothing but the rain

No footsteps on the ground

I'm listening but there's no sound

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I... I'm with you

I'm with you

I'm looking for a place

I'm searching for a face

Is anybody here I know

'Cause nothing's going right

And everything's a mess

And no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I... I'm with you

I'm with you

Oh why is everything so confusing

Maybe I'm just out of my mind

Yeah-he-yaa, Yeah-he-yah, Yeah-he-yah, Yeah-he-yah, Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I... I'm with you

I'm with you

Take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I... I'm with you

I'm with you

Take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I... I'm with you

I'm with you

I'm with you... "

I played the last chord and looked around at everyone. They all had the same look of amazement on their faces.

"Woah." Said Lissa.

"You got that right." Replied Angel.

"Does this mean were a band now or something?" I asked. Everyone nodded." Then we need a name."

"Rainbows?" Suggested Nudge.

"Voodoo Dolls?" Said Ella.

"Dana and the Angels?" Said Angel.

"Rebels." Stated Dana." We're the rebels and our colors are red, black, and silver."

"I like it." Answers JoJo.

"Me too." I add.

"Well you know what this means don't you?" exclaims Lissa. We all shook our heads." We need to get band makeovers!" I shrugged what the hey.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Max Ride, or Great Clips

"First stop; HAIR SALON!" Sang Lisa. I rolled my eyes but followed her into

Great Clips. The girl at the counter looked really familiar with her orange hair.

"Hi" I said," We're here for all of our 3:00 appointments." She nodded without looking up and pointed boredly to the chairs lined up in the back.

"Go sit there, the stylists will be right out."

"Kay." I said. We all went over and made it clear what we were getting done. I was getting a trim and purple highlights. Dana was getting red, JoJo neon pink,

Ella teal, Lissa black, Nudge bright blue, and Angel neon green. After this we were all going to the mall. UGGH. But hey at least Dana, JoJo, and Lissa are

coming so it won't turn out to bad.

"Here you are." said the stylist Zienna. When I looked in the mirror I gasped. This couldn't be me could it. This girl had beautiful dirty blonde hair with

thick purple streaks running through it. I gingerly touched the mirror. Yep it was me.

"Thanks." I mumbled and walked to the front desk where everyone was waiting. There eyes widened as when they saw me. "You look good." I said.

"Thanks." said Dana.

"Well off to the mall!" sang Lissa. This was going to be pure joy. After shopping in nearly every teen store in the mall and carrying at least 50

shopping bags each we headed home. Dana called "The flock" boys and told them to come to her house at 6:00. We were gonna tell them then. Now we are all locked

in the room Nudge and Angel share. It looks like we're in the my little pony castle with all this pink! Out of my new clothes, they picked for me to wear

black skinny jeans, a purple tank with a black one on top exposing my shoulders, and my black converse. Dana was wearing grey skinny jeans, a bloodred

tank with a shredded black Leather jacket and leather glovettes. Lissa had on a navy off the shoulder shirt with a black tank underneath and plain black

leggings. Ella had on blue jeans, a ruffled teal spaghetti strapped top with black leather ankle boots. Nudge was wearing an olive midriff shirt that said

Army Brat on it with black jeans. Angel had on a red plaid skirt with fishnet leggings and a striped black hoodie. And last but not least JoJo was wearing

black cargo pants, a pink and black striped heart tank with a black one that has a pink skull on it on top. We were ready.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own max ride or me myself and time

"So why are we here?" asked Kyle speaking to a curtain we hung in front of where we're standing.

"Just shut up and sit down!" I commanded. I heard the creak of the couch and smiled triumphantly.

"Alright, you are now going to hear the song Me, Myself, And Time in the version of The Rebels!" shouted Dana as we pulled down the curtain. As soon as we did we

started playing. Dana and I on guitar, Nudge and Ella on bass, Angel on keyboard, Lissa on drums and JoJo on he mic.

(Me myself and Time by: Demi Lovato)

I can make the

Rain stop if wanna

Just by my attitude

I can take my laptop

Record a snapshot

Change your point of view

I just entered this brand new

World, I'm so openhearted

I gotta long way to go

But I'm just getting started

I'm over my head and I know it

I know it

I'm trying so hard not to show it

To show it

Whatever it takes to be

What I was made to be

I'm gonna try

And I'm living the dream

And I know it I know it

I'm trying my best not to blow it

To blow it

Cause I know everything will

Be fine with me myself and time.

I go where life takes me

But some days it makes me

Wanna change my direction

Sometimes I get lonely

But I know that it's only

A matter of my perception

I know I got a long way to go

But I I'm just getting started

I'm over my head and I

Know it I know it

I'm doing my best not to

Show it to show it

Whatever it takes to be

What I was meant to be

I'm gonna try

And I'm livin the dream and I

know it I know it

I'm doing my best not

To blow it to blow it

And I know everything

Will be fine

With me myself and

Time

And baby there's nothing

Like this moment

So come on and let the truth

Be spoken

Turn the lead in my head

Into something golden

I know more love

If I just try more love

And I'll find myself in tiiiiimmmee!

I'm over my head

And I know it

I know it

I'm doing my best not to

Show it to show it

Whatever it takes to be

What I was made to be

I'm gonna try

I'm living the dream and

I know it I know it

I'm trying my best not to

Blow it to blow it

And I know everything will be fine

With me myself and time

I'll find myself in time

I know I'll find myself in

Time

I was so into my music I didn't really attention to the song but near the end I looks up to see the shock on the boys faces. I Almost burst out laughing at the

look of pure stupidity on Iggy's face. This was going to be interesting.

Iggy's POV

Ok so when the curtain drops I see seven girls that look NOTHING I repeat NOTHING like the girls. But what was even more insane was how good they were: I

didn't know JoJo could sing like that...

Max POV

"And that's really all we needed you for so... By!" Dana exclaimed waving then jumping off the makeshift star and collapsing in the big chair in the basement.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride

Max Pov

So after the boys got over the initial shock of the band they eventually applauded.

"Okay when did this happen?" Asked Cameron.

"Well you know when we all came over here and hung out?" Replied JoJo. They all nodded. "That's when it happened."

"Hey so Max one huge thing about being in the Flock is we all ride dirt bikes. So today we're gonna teach you all how to ride." Grinned Iggy.

"Even Angel and Nudge?" Ella gasped. I rolled my eyes. Typical Girly girl.

"Yes Ella even us." Smirked Nudge.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I cried. At that we all walked out to the bike shack.

There were at least fifteen bikes lining the walls and scattered throughout the shack. I chose black beginner bike with red wheels. Nudge and Angel grabbed their pink bikes, Dana her black one with the flames, Iggy and Gazzy's red, Fang's black one, Jojo's purple, Kyle and Cam's green, and Brett's maroon. Ella grabbed a pink bike, Lissa a silver one, and Alex a blue one. We all then grabbed matching helmets, and wheeled our bikes to the track.

"I'll teach Max with Iggy, Fang and Gazzy can teach Alex, Jojo and Angel and Cam can teach Ella, and Bret Nudge and Kyle can teach Lissa." Dana commanded. We all drifted to separate places on the track. "Iggy hold the end of the bike, Max get on," she patted the seat. I lightly sat down and gripped the handlebars. "Okay now it's easy you hold the rev to go and you pull the brake to stop. Other than that its basically a regular bike. We'll walk with you." She put my fingers over the two levers on the handles and lightly grabbed the ends of the bike. Dana nodded to me then Iggy telling me to go. I pulled the rev and pushed off. Within seconds I was going. The wind was blowing through my hair and I grinned. _I'm doing it! _I thought. After going around the track once I pulled the brake. The bike skidded through the dirt. Alex was right behind me followed by Lissa and then Ella.

"It's official," said Bret, "Your part of the Flock."

**Yeah so I just wanted to say I'm not really a Lissa hater but as you can see I changed her appearance and she's not a tramp. Read and Review please! Also thanks for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride

"Maxxxxxx! Wake up!" screamed Lissa, "Alex and I are going to board to school, want to come?" I had been up for two hours goofing around on my computer.

"Yeah hold on!" I screamed back. As I threw back my covers and threw my feet over the side. I grabbed a pair of blue skinny jeans and threw on my light blue hoodie over my coral t-shirt. I grabbed my skateboard from where it was leaning up next to my bed. I ran down stairs where my brother and sister were waiting. I quickly scarfed down a bowl of cereal and grabbed my backpack.

"By Mom! And Ella!" We all screamed and headed out the garage door. Grabbing our helmets from where they were hanging we jumped on our boards and rolled down the drive.

The sun was out and the sky was blue. Surprisingly for January there was no snow and it was about 50 degrees. The wind blew through my hair as we sped down the street.

* * *

><p>So when we made it to school we all parted ways and ran to class.<p>

"Well would you look who it is. The skater girl." Laughed a nasally voice. I sighed and turned around only to gag at Bridget and her wannabe's Jena and Michaela. Bridget had on her signature four-inch mini skirt, basically a red strapless bra with a little shrug and 6 in stilettos. Jena had on short shorts that better resembled underwear and a VERY low cut red shirt. Her light brown hair went halfway down her back. Makayla wore the same thing but has dark brown hair. They were both wearing thigh high boots.

"What do you want Bridget?" I sighed. She stepped closer to me and got in my face.

"Stay away from our boyfriends." She sneered.

I rolled my eyes, " And who would those unlucky guys be?"

"Fang is my beau. Iggy is Jena's and I believe your brother is the last `Unlucky` fella," she replied slyly. Oh no she didn't.

"Stay away from my brother or your dead."

"Oh is maxie waxie aw upsewt." She smirked. That's it. I slugged her right in that cosmetic nose. Then I growled at Jena and Makayla. I took a step towards Makayla's.

"Back off." I growled. She nodded her eyes wide and ran off tripping over herself. That left Jena to help a broken nosed Bridget to her feet.

"You'll pay for that Maximum." She cried pinching her nose.

"Bet I won't." I smirked and stalked off to class.

When I walked into my first period classroom the teacher. Mr. Green looked up from his book.

"Nice of you to join us Maxine." He said sarcastically.

"It's Maximum." I replied through gritted teeth.

"Yes well _Maximum_ where were you." He asked raising eyebrow. "You've missed quite a bit."

"I'm sorry I was to busy _not caring._" I yawned. What I was in a bad mood. A bubble of laughter erupted from the class.

"Maximum I do not appreciate the snarky comments." He said sharply.

"And I don't appreciate it when people get my name wrong."

"MAXIMUM! DETENTION!" Mr. Green screamed.

"Whatevs, Peace Out!" I replied holding up a peace sign and walking out the door. _So much for that._ I thought. I grabbed my skateboard and walked to the parking lot. _Might as well pass the time before next period._ I started running and jumped on my board. _Let's see where this goes._

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes of riding I tool a break and sat down.<p>

" Hey Martinez." I practically jumped at my name. Looking over my shoulder I saw Dana leaning up against the door. She walked over and took a seat next to me. "I heard what happened. It's okay. She was totally lying. I know for a fact Alex wouldn't date one of them." She told me her eyes softening at the mention of Alex's name. "I know you get sensitive about your siblings I do too. Don't let her get to you." I nodded. "Come on let's go back inside, second period starts in ten minutes." She stood out and held out her hand. I grabbed it and she pulled me up and put her arm around my shoulders. Together we walked inside.

**Yeah so I hope you liked this chapter. I want you all to know that before I update again I would really love your input so far so I know where to go with the story. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeah so thanks everybody for the great reviews! Also sorry the chapters are pretty short and that I haven't updated in a while but I've sort of had some writers block. So R&R please! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 11

I walked in to the cafeteria and scanned the tables for my brother. I spotted him talking to Fang next to a trash can. I stalked over to him fire burning in my eyes.

"Hey Max what's up?" Alex asked quizzically.

"Oh I think you know!" I said through gritted teeth. Alex and Fang both looked confused. "And you!" I said pointing towards Fang. "You should have protected him from them!" Fang put his hands up in surrender.

"Protect me from who? Max what's going on?" Alex asked.

"Why don't you ask _Mikayla?_" I sneered. I turned on my heel and stormed out of the cafeteria. I was hurt. I felt my eyes start to water. I blinked away tears and somehow found my way to the auditorium.

It was all coming back. The divorce, the fights, the pain, the tears, and _her._ I shuddered at the thought. _She _was the reason they divorced. My dad, Jeb, left us. He wasn't happy. My mom thought everything was fine. But he fought her tooth and nail, arguing for everything. My mom cried in the middle of the night and my dad left even when I tried to stop him. I was six. So were Lissa and Alex. Ella was five.

I shook my head. Too much. It was all too much. And Alex and I have always been close so him dating that bimbo was hard. The only good thing about Jeb was that he taught me to play piano. My mom taught me guitar. I looked at the grand piano in the center of the stage. I went over and sat down. _Let it all out Max play what you feel. _I thought. I started playing one of the songs that best represents my life.

(Because of you By: Kelly Clarkson)

**"Because Of You"**

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did,

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh everyday of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you

I heard clapping from the audience and looked out. I squinted and saw everyone in the front row. They were giving me a standing ovation. I smiled and brushed the tears from my face. I ran to the edge of the stage and jumped off landing in spiderman position. I stand up and Alex hugged me. Just the warmth of him was enough to bring me to tears again. He pulled away and looked at me. Brushing his hair aside he said,

"Max, I'm sorry. I didn't know she bothered you that much. I'll break up with her right away." I smiled again and nodded. Then I hugged him again.

"Let's go." I replied. Everyone put their arms around each others shoulders and we laughed as we walked out of the auditorium.

**So thanks for reading and please tell me what you think and any song suggestions for either boys or girls. Also if you like Warriors, I wrote a story for that too! R&R PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for reading and here's the next chapter. It'll pick up soon I promise! **

Chapter 12

So after the events that day I went home and fell backwards on my bed. My phone started buzzing and I pulled it out of my back pocket. It was Nudge. I slid my phone open and started to text her.

**Nudge:** Hey guess wat!

**Max: **What? I'm scared now…

**Nudge: **I got us a gig!:)

**Max:** Who, When, Where, and How?

**Nudge:** Taylor Antinson the highschooler is having a party! And she needs live entertainment so I offered!

**Max:** Kool so when?

**Nudge:** Tomorrow… I'll give more deets at the band meeting, which is… now!

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and went into the hall. "Lissa! Ella! Band meeting NOW! Let's go!" I screamed down the stairs.

"Okay!" Lissa screamed back. I slid down the railing and jumped off at the last second. "ALEX!" I yelled.

"Yeah?" He said standing right in front of me.

"We're going to the Ride's house, wanna come?" I offered. He shrugged.

"Sure why not." He replied.

* * *

><p>" Ok so what did you do Nudge?" I asked leaning up against the piano in the music room. Nudge was practically hyperventilating.<p>

"I got us a gig at Taylor Antinson's party. It's tomorrow at 6:00 and we are playing!"

"Awesome! So what's the playlist?" asked Dana.

"Well, how about we all pick a song?" Suggested Lissa.

"Ok well I want to do What Doesn't Kill You by Kelly Clarkson." I said. Dana nodded.

"How about… Raise Your Glass by Pink." Said Angel.

"You know what let's just write it down." I suggested.

"Works for me." Said Ella. "Alright well let's practice."

* * *

><p>I looked in the mirror. I had on a pair of black skinny jeans, a red tank with a black corset overtop. The laces of the corset were dangling down my side. I also had on a pair of high heeled knee high converse and a pair of black winged earrings with fake diamonds on them. Lissa had curled my hair so it fell softly over my shoulders. We were all in Nudge and Angel's room and I looked at everyone. We were different people.<p>

Dana was wearing black ripped skinny jeans and a black long sleeved corset shirt with buckles across the front and thin pieces of fabric across the tops of her arms. She was also wearing heeled buckled boots. Her hair was straightened.

Jojo had on a really cute strapless dress with a tight top but it poofed out on the bottom with like a meshy lace covering the entire dress. The dress had a diamond-like jewel in the center of the bodice, and Jojo was also wearing black strappy high heels.

Lissa had on white skinny jeans with a tight black tee and a red vest overtop. Her shoes were black converse heels like mine and she had straightened her hair.

Angel was wearing a black and red striped dress with a tight top and long sleeves with black fishnet tights and black heels.

Nudge was wearing a silver sequined tank top with a black shrug and red skinny jeans. She also had on black ankle boots.

Ella had on a really cute red dress with spaghetti straps, black fishnet tights and a studded belt around her middle. She kind of looked like the devil. She also had on the black strappy heels.

We all piled into the huge van the rides owned. They used it to take the dirt bikes to races. Because the band and instruments took up the whole van the guys were going in the ride's other car. So we set off to Taylor's party looking like we were from the circus caravan.

When we got there, kids were milling around outside but there was no music. A tall model like girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes wearing a black party dress walked out of the house to meet us.

"You're playing in the back by the pool." She pointed. We nodded and everyone helped carry the instruments. Once we were set up we started our playlist.

(Stronger by Kelly Clarkson)

**"What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)"**

You know the bed feels warmer

Sleeping here alone

You know I dream in color

And do the things I want

You think you got the best of me

Think you had the last laugh

Bet you think that everything good is gone

Think you left me broken down

Think that I'd come running back

Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new

They told you I was moving on, over you

You didn't think that I'd come back

I'd come back swinging

You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started

Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted

Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me

You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning

In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

_[2x]_

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Everyone applauded and we began our next song.

**"Raise Your Glass"**

_[Verse 1]_

Right, right, turn off the lights

We're gonna lose our minds tonight

What's the deal, yo?

I love when it's all too much

5 a.m. turn the radio up

Where's the rock 'n roll?

Party crasher, panty snatcher

Call me up if you're a gangsta

Don't be fancy, just get dancy

Why so serious?

_[Chorus]_

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be, never be anything but loud

And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

_[Verse 2]_

Slam, slam, oh hot damn

What part of a party don't you understand?

Wish you'd just freak out

(Freak out already)

Can't stop, coming in hot

I should be locked up right on the spot

It's so on right now

(It's so fricking on right now)

Party crasher, panty snatcher

Call me up if you're a gangsta

Don't be fancy, just get dancy

Why so serious?

_[Chorus]_

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be, never be anything but loud

And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

_[Bridge]_

! My glass is empty

That sucks!

So if you're too school for cool

And you're treated like a fool

(You're treated like a fool)

You can choose to let it go

We can always, we can always party on our own

_[Chorus]_

So raise your

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be, never be anything but loud

And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be, never be anything but loud

And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass for me!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass for me!

I looked into the crowd and saw Alex talking to Mikayla and she was crying. I smiled and continued with the concert

**"Since U Been Gone"**

Here's the thing we started out friends

It was cool but it was all pretend

Yeah yeah

Since U Been Gone

You dedicated you took the time

Wasn't long till I called you mine

Yeah Yeah

Since U Been Gone

And all you'd ever hear me say

Is how I pictured me with you

That's all you'd ever hear me say

But Since U Been Gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on

Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you

Now I get

What I want

Since U Been Gone

How can I put it? You put me on

I even fell for that stupid love song

Yeah, yeah

Since U Been Gone

How come I'd never hear you say

I just wanna be with you

I guess you never felt that way

But Since U Been Gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on

Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you

Now I get (I get) what I want

Since U Been Gone

You had your chance you blew it

Out of sight, out of mind

Shut your mouth I just can't take it

Again and again and again and again

Since U Been Gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on

Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you (thanks to you)

Now I get, I get what I want

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on

Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you (thanks to you)

Now I get (I get)

You should know (you should know)

That I get, I get what I want

Since U Been Gone

Since U Been Gone

Since U Been Gone

I looked out into the crowd again but this time saw Fang talking to Bridget. She was dressed in basically a dress so short it should be classified as a shirt.

**"Alice"**

Tripping out

Spinning around

I'm underground, I fell down

I fell down

I'm freaking out

So where am I now?

Upside down

And I can't stop it now

It can't stop me now

I, I'll get by

I, I'll survive

When the world's crashing down

When I fall and hit the ground

I will turn myself around

Don't you try to stop it?

I, I won't cry

I found myself in Wonderland

Get back on my feet again

Is this real?

Is this pretend?

I'll take a stand until the end

I, I'll get by

I, I'll survive

When the world's crashing down

When I fall and hit the ground

I'll just turn myself around

Don't you try to stop me?

I, I won't cry

I, I'll get by

I, I'll survive

When the world's crashing down

When I fall and hit the ground

I will turn myself around

Don't you try to stop me?

I, I won't cry

The red head bimbo was pressing up against Fang but I could tell he was intent on watching our performance. I caught his eye and he winked at me. I grinned.

There's a place off Ocean Avenue

Where I used to sit and talk with you

We were both 16 and it felt so right

Sleeping all day, staying up all night

Staying up all night

There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street

We would walk on the beach in our barefeet

We were both 18 and it felt so right

Sleeping all day, staying up all night

Staying up all night

If I could find you now things would get better

We could leave this town and run forever

Let your waves crash down on me

And take me away, yeah yeah

There's a piece of you that's here with me

It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see

When I sleep I dream and it gets me by

I can make believe that you're here tonight

That your here tonight

If I could you find now things would get better

We could leave this town and run forever

I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together

Let your waves crash down on me

And take me away, yeah

I remember the look in your eyes

When I told you that this was goodbye

You were begging me not tonight

Not here, not now

We're looking up at the same night sky

We keep pretending the sun will not rise

We'll be together for one more night

Somewhere, somehow

If I could find you now things would get better

We could leave this town and run forever

I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together

Let your waves crash down on me

And take me away, yeah yeah

The applause was deafening and we all stepped forward and bowed. We stepped off stage and I was walking towards the house when I got pulled behind the pool shed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Omg! Thank you all sooooooo much for the reviews. I always feel the need to get others opinions on everything. So yes again thank you. So R&R please!**

Chapter 13

I was pushed against the wall of the pool shed.

"Hey Max. You were hot singing up there." A voice breathed. Their breath smelled of alcohol. It was dark now so I couldn't really see them. All I could see was a quick flash of blonde hair and turquoise eyes.

"Back off." I growled.

"Come on maxie, you know you want to." He growled back.

"I said BACK OFF!" I yelled. I delivered a quick knee to the crotch and a punch in the nose and ran. I ran around the corner of the pool shed and quickly spotted the gang. I ran over and hugged Iggy. Because he was taller than me he looked down.

"Max what's wrong?" Panic flashed in his eyes.

"Some guy just pulled me behind the pool shed and was trying to get me to get it on with him," I shuddered, "I think he had blonde hair and turquoise eyes." Iggy, Fang, Gazzy, Bret, Kyle, and Cameron stiffened.

"Dylan." Fang whispered menacingly. He started to quake in anger. "That guy is going to regret ever touching you Max." The rest of the guys nodded.

"Let's go." Growled Iggy. The boys including my brother whom was fuming walked off to find Dylan. I grinned and continued to talk with the girls. Dana tapped me on the shoulder and grinned.

"Let's go watch!" She whispered a glint of mischief in her eyes. I nodded and smiled.

"Guys we'll be right back." Said Dana winking at me. We looked and caught a quick glimpse of Iggy's head going around the corner of the house. We silently crept behind them. When we turned the corner we saw all of the boys crowding around Dylan. We grinned at each other and peered around the corner to watch

"You will regret ever touching my sister." Growled Alex. I felt a pang of warmth knowing he was being protective of me.

"Yeah and your gonna make me,_ Pretty Boy._ As if. " He laughed.

"Oh Dylan," Fang said creeping from the shadows, "Remember me. You tried the same thing on my twin. Remember how I said if you did it again you would need plastic surgery to restore your face. Well today is that day so you better go make your appointment." He cracked his knuckles. I looked wide-eyed at Dana. She shrugged and nodded.

"I taught him a lesson though." She added. I looked back at the guys. They were crowding around Dylan his pleads for help were muffled. "I think it's a good time to leave now." Dana whispered. I nodded and followed her back to the girls.

When the guys came back ten minutes later they were all wearing satisfied grins.

"Well?" I asked.

Iggy grinned. "We taught him a lesson he won't forget."

"Oh and Dana," Fang said, "We know you and Max were there. We could hear you but Dylan couldn't." We both grinned sheepishly.

"So, who wants to have a movie night at our house?" Asked Angel. We all raised our hands and she laughed. "Well let's go!

* * *

><p>When we got to Iggy's house Lissa, Jojo and I borrowed some of Dana's pj's. When we got to the Ride's basement, we went to the screening room.<p>

"I call we watch Lord Of The Rings!" I screamed.

"Ok, Fine Max." Laughed Ella and Nudge.

"What I have a crush of Legolas! He is an awesomely cute elf with a bow and arrow! What's not to like?" I asked. **(A/N: I really do have a crush on Legolas!) ** I found the movie on their movie rack and popped it in the DVD player. Then I fell onto the couch and began to watch.

**Yeah so thanks for reading and please review! Thanks again for all the great reviews and stuff. And now I am in love with Lord of the Rings because I watched the first one last night. So R&R please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Again thanks for the reviews. I hope you all are liking it so far so R&R! **

Chapter 14

I woke up to the smell of bacon. I had fallen asleep on the couch in between Iggy and Dana. I looked at the clock on my phone. 10:30. It was still early but it was time for some fun.

"WAKE UP! BACON! LAST ONE UP IS A ROTTEN EGG!" I screamed before running up the stairs laughing like one of those demented Yo Gabba Gabba monster things. I ran into the kitchen and literly slid to a stop. "Morning Mrs. Ride." I said politely.

"Morning Max." She replied. "So where is everyone else?" To answer her question everyone stomped upstairs, Nudge in the lead, looking severly harassed. The only person I didn't see was Iggy.

"Where's Iggy?" I asked cocking my head. Ella glared at me.

"He's still asleep. He didn't here your wake up call." She said snarkily.

"Well he's the rotten egg, so let's have some fun!" I jumped up and down like a five year old.

"Oh god." Said Ella. I grinned and grabbed a sharpie out of my pocket.

"What?" I shrugged, "Don't judge me." And with that I ran down stairs and over to a sleeping Iggy. I drew a mustache and wrote the word loser across his forehead. Then I drew circles around his eyes and a line connecting them to look like glasses. When I was finished I leaned over him.

"IGGY!" I screamed. He jumped and looked around. I laughed so hard I fell down.

"Max!" he cried and jumped on me.

"Hey guys come on you…" Kyle started until he saw us rolling around on the floor. He ran back upstairs and got everyone else to come see us. When they saw Iggy and I trying to strangle each other they all started to laugh out loud. Dana and Fang finally managed to pull us apart everyone was rolling on the floor.

"Come on goofballs the guys want to show us something." Said Jojo. We followed the guys to the music room and sat down cris cross applesauce on the ground. Fang went and stood at the mike. Iggy and Kyle got guitars. Alex sat down at the drums, Bret on keyboard. Cam and Gazzy got basses and stood on the opposite side of Iggy and Kyle.

"This is called Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down." Fang said into the microphone.

**"Kryptonite"**

I took a walk around the world

To ease my troubled mind

I left my body laying somewhere

In the sands of time

But I watched the world float

To the dark side of the moon

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float

To the dark side of the moon

After all I knew it had to be

Something to do with you

I really don't mind what happens now and then

As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well, will you be

There a-holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side

With my superhuman might

Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak,

But still your secrets I will keep

You took for granted all the times

I never let you down

You stumbled in and bumped your head,

If not for me then you'd be dead

I picked you up and put you back

On solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well,

Will you be there a-holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side

With my superhuman might

Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well, will you be there

Holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side

With my superhuman might

Kryptonite

Yeah!

If I go crazy then will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well,

Will you be there a-holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side

With my superhuman might

Kryptonite

Yeah!

We all clapped and the boys bowed.

"We're Outcasts." Gazzy grinned.

"COPY CATS!" I screeched. Everyone laughed until I lunged for Iggy again. Then everyone started to laugh again. This was going to be a very long day.

**R&R. Don't worry Mean Girl stuff ahead! Heheheheh…**

**I have a HUGE crush on Legolas from Lord Of The Rings! Sorry randomness there but R&R please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been super busy with my Lord of The Rings fanfiction so check it out please! Anyway here is chapter 15 and I hope you like it! **

Chapter 15

I walked into school on Monday feeling way better than I ever have before. I didn't know why though. The girls and I had started to transfer our band images into our real clothing. For this reason today I was wearing black torn skinny jeans, a red long sleeved scoop neck shirt with and army green jacket. As I walked down the hall with Alex I attracted many wolf whistles, each one Alex stared down. I grinned and punched his arm.

"I love you Alex." I said putting my arm around his shoulder and squeezing him. He looked at me.

"Then why did you punch me?" He asked.

"Because I felt like it."

"Well that's a great way to show you care."

"Exactly."

"You do know I was being sarcastic right?"

"Nope."

"Well you should."

"And why would I care?"

"Because you should."

"But I don't."

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"I don't wanna shut up so you should shut up be-" I was cut off by someone putting their hand over my mouth. I turned and glared at Dana. She grinned and then a brilliant idea popped into my head. I stuck out my tongue and licked the palm of her hand. She recoiled and started wiping her hand on a random person in the hallway.

"Eww! She licked me!" Dana shouted pointing to me.

"She started it!" I squealed. Everyone was now looking at us like we had grown two heads. Alex just stood there laughing. At this moment Kyle and Jojo walked by. Kyle raised an eyebrow at us.

"What's going on?" He asked Alex.

"We're right here you know! We're not invisible!" I said in my 'duh' voice motioning to Dana and I. She nodded and we both crossed our arms.

"Well who put hyper pills in your cereal this morning?" Asked Bret coming up behind Kyle and Jojo.

"Alex did!" I yelled like a five year old pointing at my brother.

"And so did Iggy!" Dana added.

"Does anybody know the number to a mental hospital?" Bret asked our piers.

"Bret!" I screamed and jumped on him. He laughed until I actually landed on him. All of the guys were like my brothers now. Especially in the matter that they were extremely in the matter that they were protective over all of us girls. Well except for Fang… he was more distant. Now everyone was walking with us aside from Ella and Gazzy. The two of them ran up to us breathless.

"Hey guess what?" Ella panted.

"What?" Lissa asked. Ella grinned.

"Gazzy and I signed us up for the talent show!" She grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"WHAT!" We all roared. She shrank a little.

"Yeah the auditions are after school!" Gazzy finished.

"ELLA YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I shouted.

"Run." Alex whispered and she took off. I ran after her until the bell rang when I sprinted to First Period.

* * *

><p>During lunch the girls and guys separated to talk about talent show auditions.<p>

"Well since we don't have a choice." Lissa growled. "Let's do another Kelly Clarkson song or Avril Lavigne Those are our best." I nodded.

"I agree with Lissa." I raised my hand. With that we delved deep into a discussion on what song we were going to do.

_Meanwhile…_

Alex POV

I sighed and glared at Gazzy. He put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Well we have to do something in the field of what we love." Kyle said.

"What about 30 Seconds to Mars or another 3 Doors Down song?" Iggy suggested.

"Yeah maybe." I replied as we continued our discussion.

Max POV

We all walked into the auditorium and took a seat next to everybody else. I looked at my watch. 3:00. At that moment Ms. Johnson walked into the auditorium and stood in front of all of us.

"Welcome to the auditions for this years annual talent show. I hope you all enjoy it." She smiled. "First up is the Glamour Girlz." A loud bang drew everyone's attention to the auditorium doors.

"Sorry we're late, we had to get ready." Brigid smiled sickly.

"You're up." I growled. She paid me no attention and stalked on stage, Mikayla and Jena behind her. She snapped her fingers and a song came on. I gagged. You had to be kidding me.

**Lyrics to Too Cool**:

I'm too cool for my dress

These shades don't leave my head

Everything you say is so irrelevant

You follow and I lead

You want to be like me

But your just a wannabe

love it or hate it

I can't help the way I am

Hope you don't misunderstand

Cause I'm too cool

Yeah I'm too cool

To know you

Don't take it personal

Don't get emotional

You know it's the truth

I'm too cool for you

You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not

Exactly who you think you are

Can't tell you what you haven't got

When we walk into the room

I'm too cool for you

Lucky I'm so nice

Even I'm surprised

You are still allowed to be in my crew

Show you how it's done

If you want to be someone

Just watch me and you'll learn some

Me, myself, and I agree

You'll never catch up with me

Cause I'm too cool

Yeah I'm too cool

To know you

Don't take it personal

Don't get emotional

You know it's the truth

I'm too cool for you

You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not

Exactly who you think you are

Can't tell you what you haven't got

When we walk into the room

I'm too cool for you

You see I'm all beauty, brains, and talents

I got it all

Well others have to try all their lives

Still they never get the call

That's the difference between you and me

Obviously

I'm a natural

I'm the real deal

I can't help the way I am

Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool

Yeah I'm too cool

To know you

Don't take it personal

Don't get emotional

You know it's the truth

I'm too cool for you

Too cool

Yeah I'm too cool

To know you

Don't take it personal

Don't get emotional

You know it's the truth

I'm too cool for you

I had to admit. They weren't that horrible. But we were definetly better. Bridget smirked as she walked off stage. People were clapping but I wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

"Oh and I forgot to say this but we're doing all of the bands and groups first." Ms. Johnson chirped. "Okay so next is the Rebels." I grinned and stood up. As much as I hated the idea of doing a talent show I loved performing. I ran up the three steps leading to the stage and grabbed a red guitar. We got in our places and began our song.

**"Walk Away"**

You've got your mother and your brother

Every other undercover

Tellin' you what to say (say)

You think I'm stupid

But the truth is

That it's cupid, baby

Lovin' you has made me this way

So before you point your finger

Get your hands off of my trigger

Oh yeah

You need to know this situation's getting old

And now the more you talk

The less I can take, oh

I'm looking for attention

Not another question

Should you stay or should you go?

Well, if you don't have the answer

Why are you still standin' here?

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Just walk away

Just walk away

Just walk away

I waited here for you

Like a kid waiting after school

So tell me how come you never showed (showed)?

I gave you everything

And never asked for anything

And look at me

I'm all alone (alone)

So, before you start defendin'

Baby, stop all your pretendin'

I know you know I know

So what's the point in being slow

Let's get the show on the road today

Hey

I'm looking for attention

Not another question

Should you stay or should you go?

Well, if you don't have the answer

Why are you still standin' here?

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Just walk away

Just walk away

Just walk away

I wanna love

I want a fire

To feel the burn

My desires

I wanna man by my side

Not a boy who runs and hides

Are you gonna fight for me?

Die for me?

Live and breathe for me?

Do you care for me?

'Cause if you don't then just leave

I'm looking for attention

Not another question

Should you stay or should you go?

Well, if you don't have the answer

Why are you still standin' here?

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Just walk away

If you don't have the answer

Walk away

Just walk (walk) away

(Just walk away)

Then just leave

Yeah yeah

Walk away

Walk away

Walk away

I grinned as the guys hooted and stood up clapping. We all bowed and jumped off the stage.

"Next we need… Outcasts." Ms. Johnson called. The guys stood up and took our places.

**"Attack"**

I won't suffer, be broken, get tired, or wasted

Surrender to nothing, or give up what I

Started and stopped it, from end to beginning

A new day is coming, and I am finally free

Run away, run away, I'll attack

Run away, run away, go chase yourself

Run away, run away, now I'll attack

I'll attack, I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAAAA

I would have kept you, forever, but we had to sever

It ended for both of us, faster than a

Kill off this thinking, it's starting to sink in

I'm losing control now, and without you I can finally see

Run away, run away, I'll attack

Run away, run away, go chase yourself

Run away, run away, now I'll attack

I'll attack, I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAAAA

Your promises, they look like lies

Your honesty, like a back that hides a knife (knife)

I promise you (promise you)

I promise you (promise you)

And I am finally free

Run away, run away, I'll attack

Run away, run away, go chase yourself

Run away, run away, now I'll attack

I'll attack, I'll attack, I will attack

Run away, I'll attack, I will attack

Run away, I'll attack, I will attack

Run away (Run away), I'll attack (I'll attack)

I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAAAA

Your promises

(promises, promises)

I promise you

(promise you)

I promise you

(promise you, promise you)

Several groups went after the boys and finally one hour later Ms. Johnson announced.

"Okay everybody thank you for trying out and the results will be posted tomorrow!" She said cherrily. I quickly got up and grabbed my motorbike and rode home.

**Okay so I hope you liked and also I really recommend you hear the song Attack it is like the best song in the world! Also pretty pretty please read and review this and my other LOTR story! PLEASE! R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh My God! I am so sorry it has been like for ever! Eeek! Oh well um I have been working on my other story a lot and I sort of had writers block. So um well lets see where things go in this chapter. Also I just wanted to say that Max's life with her parents goes really strong with me. **

I lay in my bed thinking. Everything was going to be messed up tomorrow. It was that day again. The day we found out, the day he left, the day we learned about her. I shook my head and rolled over. I was not going to think about that right now. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_*Dream*_

_I was eight again. It was mother's day and I was outside playing with Ella, Lissa and Alex. Then we heard it. Mom had been sitting on the porch using her computer when she got the email. It was from Marriot hotel thanking my dad for his stay in the one near Phoenix the previous night. The only thing was as a super smart scientist and he was supposed to be in Florida that night._

_ "What's wrong mommy?" I asked innocently. She looked at me and set down her computer. She smiled slightly and walked inside. I glanced back at Lissa, Ella and Alex. They nodded. As the oldest it was my job to find out what was going on. I crept inside and crawled up the stairs. Mom was screaming in her room. My eyes widened at the use of words mommy had told us never to say. I went and sat by her door and listened to the conversation. I managed to get the story like this. Daddy had been cheating on Mommy with a fellow scientist Anne for almost 6 months. At first I didn't understand why this was such a bad thing. Then I got it. They did the thing that mommy said was reserved for married couples. I buried my head in my knees and started to sob my shoulders wrenching at every movement. _

_ They were coming true. My horrible dreams of late. The divorce was coming true. That say my heart broke. I had looked up to my daddy. Now he had basically committed a crime. I start sobbing even harder until someone started shaking me._

_*End Dream*_

"Max! Max! Wake up!" Ella shouted worriedly as she shook. I bolted upright and stared around the room wildly.

"What is it?" I asked looking at her. She gave me a sad look.

"You were doing it again," Ella said. I caught a glimpse of Lissa behind Ella and Alex leaning against the doorframe. "You were crying and screaming in your sleep." She answered sadly. I looked looked at Alex in shock. He gave me a sad look and nodded ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry guys, I really am," I apologized. "You can all go back to sleep now and thank you for waking me up." I gave Ella a quick hug and she walked back to her room followed by Lissa. Alex stayed. He walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Max you cannot bear this burden for the rest of us anymore." He said before kissing my head. "Goodnight sister." Alex said walking back to his room. I sighed and lay back down on my bed. Tomorrow was going to be like a visit from the devil himself.

**Sorry for the wait and the shortness! OMG I need to be way faster. Anyway this is just a short fill in chapter giving a little background. So please don't be mean and show you like or have some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism by hitting that button right down there! R&R Please!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I woke up the next morning which was a Saturday. Groaning I went to my closet and grabbed a pair of red skinny jeans and a black hoodie. I quickly ran a brush through my ratty hair and slipped on some converse. I ran downstairs and bumped into my brother. He chuckled and I took a step back rubbing my forehead.

"Alex!" I whined, "You made my head hurt!" Alex laughed handed and shook his head. He looked at me.

"We're all going to the movies want to come?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"What movie?" I asked. He grinned at me.

"The Hunger Games." (A/N: so stoked to see this movie!) I squealed.

"Yay! I'll be right back." I shouted running back up the stairs. When I reached my room I quickly rummages through my closet and found my small black purse. I threw in my wallet, Chapstick and my .22 magnum mini revolver. It was a really small gun and I did have a permit to carry it. One thing I had learned was to always be prepared. Not that i couldn't do well in hand to hand combat but you never know what will happen. My dad taught me that. I sighed at the thought but pushed it aside. I flipped off my lights and ran back down stairs. Lissa, Ella, and Alex were already waiting for me. With out waiting for them I

ran out the door.

* * *

><p>"When we reached the movie theater the rest of the flock was waiting for us. We were about a block away from the actual theater and started to walk. Alex was on my right and Dana on my left. Suddenly I felt something was wrong. There was a cool breeze blowing and it was about 75* outside. But Alex was missing. I froze midstep and looked around. I strained my ears for any sound. Then I heard<p>

it. A slight rustling from a nearby alleyway. I tapped Dana on the shoulder and nodded my head in the direction of the alleyway. She nodded and followed me as I

crept over. The slight whisper of voices drifted out and I went cold.

" You're going to ever regret getting in my way pretty boy. When me and my boys are done with you, you're going to be the one needing plastic surgery." Dylan sneered. I heard the cracking of knuckles as I rounded the corner. Slowly

I reached my hand into my purse and grasped the revolver. Ever so carefully I pulled it out and cocked it at the same time. Dana's eyes widened at the sight of me holding a gun. I put my finger on the trigger and aimed at Dylan.

"Dylan, I would recommend letting go of my brother." I ground out slowly and coldly my voice full of venom and malice. Dylan and his friends all turned to me in shock. Dylan had Alex pressed up against the alley wall with his

boonies behind him. When they caught sight of my gun their eyes widened in realization. Dylan slowly and grudgingly let go of Alex who calmly walked over to me.

" Very good now turn around and walk away." I command glaring at them.

"We don't take commands from girls." Dylan snarled as he turned around and walked away. I smirked and started to back away not lowering the gun. Once Dylan was out of sight I slipped the gun back in my purse and turned to Dana and Alex.

"Well that went well." I said cheerily. Then I turned to Alex and slapped him upside the head. "Idiot." I grumbled and began to walk towards the movie theater. Alex cast me a quizzical look and looked to Dana for help. She shrugged and started to follow me. Alex rolled his eyes and ran to catch up.

* * *

><p>After the movie which was great I might add Nudge wouldn't shut up! I threatened to get duck tape at least six times. We walked down the street to the mall and grabbed some pizza in the food court.<p>

"Oh! Guess what! The spring formal is the day before the talent show next Friday! Eek! We need to get our dresses!" Angel squealed. I winced and Dana

groaned.

"Oh and the theme is A Day in A Fairytale. " Nudge added. Ella squealed and grabbed me by the arm.

"Let's go!" she squealed again as Lissa grabbed my other arm and Nudge and Angel grabbed Dana and Jojo. They literally dragged s to the nearest dress store

and though the isles of dresses. Finally after fifteen minutes they had picked at least 40 dresses for all of us to try on. I sat outside the dressing rooms with Dana, Jojo, and Lissa while Angle, Nudge and Ella tried on dresses. I sighed and leaned my head against the wall.

Let me make this clear. I. Hate. Dances. Period. No way in Hades was I wearing one of those big poofy dresses. Ella burst out of the dressing room wearing a hideous ruffled dress.

"No." I said and pointed back to the dressing room. She frowned good naturedly and walked back into the dressing room. Angel came out next and was

turned back as well. After at least ten rejects each they found their perfect dresses. Ugh my turn now. I was pushed into a dressing room and handed a large pile of fabric. I grumbled and slipped into the first one. It was pink and had thick straps and lots of ruffles. "I am not coming out in this one." I shouted.

"Come on Max it can't be that bad." I heard Angel say.

"Oh but it is!" I replied, "I am changing." I heard mumbles as I slipped into he next dress. It was a light blue and was okay, but I wasn't sold. I walked out the door only to be turned around and pushed back in. With a sigh I

changed. Into dress after dress. Then I put on the last dress I had. I walked out the dressing room door and was greeted with gasps.

"Oh Max you look beautiful!" Nudge gushed. I smiled a thanks at her as Dana, Lissa, and Jojo all came out and were also greeted with gasps.

"Well we're ready so let's go find the guys." she winked at me and went back in the dressing room. I soon followed and looked at myself. I did look okay. I shook my head and changed back into my normal clothes. The dress cost about 50 bucks so it didn't really hurt my wallet that much but now onto the shoes and accessories. Ella dragged me into famous footwear and straight over to the heels section. I shook my head.

"Oh no. I'm not wearing heels." I stared pointing at the wall. Ella looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "No." I said again turning and walking over to Dana. Ella ended up picking out a pair of 3 in. silver heels, Angel got silver studed heels the same size as Ella's and Nudge got a pair of white heels the same style as Ella. When we were done with the torture we went and found the boys with a

few bags each. Iggy looked liked he was in pain. I burst out laughing at his face and he cracked a smile.

"Let's go back to the house and practice for the talent show." Gazzy suggested pulling out his phone and dialing his mom's phone number.

* * *

><p>When we reached the house the Flock and I all walked downstairs to the music room.<p>

"So do you guys know what you're doing?" Cam asked. I shrugged.

"Nope." I replied popping the p. Cam rolled his eyes and turned to his brother.

"So do you guys want to watch a movie first?" he asked.

"Yeah!" we all shouted in unison. I ran over to. Heir DVD case and grabbed Push. I quickly slipped in the DVD and settled myself in between Alex and Fang.I glanced over and saw Jojo leaning on Iggy on the couch. He had broken up with Jena last week. Ever since Jojo and Iggy had been getting closer. I smiled and leaned into Alex's shoulder. Then I intently watched the movie.

* * *

><p>"Max!" someone screeched in my ear. Reflexively I slapped at them and heard my hand come in contact with someone's face. I opened my eyes and saw Kyle holding his cheek and glaring at me.<p>

"Geez Max I was just trying to wake you up." He grumbled. I grinned and stood up.

"Let's go girls." I smiled gesturing with my arm for them to follow me on the stage. I grabbed my dark navy guitar and slpiied the strap over my shoulder. Quickly adjusting the mic. I flipped my hair out of my face. Jojo grabbed her mic.

"Okay this isn't really our style but we hope you like it." She said before she began to sing.

"One More SuperChick"

It feels like I have

lost this fight

They think that I

am staying down

But I'm not giving up tonight

Tonight the wall

is coming down

I am stronger than my fears

This is the

mountain that I climb

Got 100 steps to go

Tonight I'll make it 99

One more

Go one more

Yeah, yeah

Don't stop now

Go one more

Yeah, yeah

One more

Go one more

Go one more

Go one more

Yeah, yeah

I have everything to lose

By not getting up to fight

I might get used to giving up

So I am showing up tonight

I am my own enemy

The battle fought

within my mind

If I can overcome step one

I can face the 99

One more

Go one more

Yeah, yeah

Don't stop now

Go one more

Yeah, yeah

One more

Go one more

Go one more

Go one more

Yeah, yeah

As I strummed the last note the boys applauded and walked on stage to take our places. Fang walked up to the mic and began to sing as I sat down.

**"Boulevard Of Broken Dreams"**

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

When the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line

Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines

What's messed up when everything's alright

Check my vital signs

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah

Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone

I walk a...

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

When the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'til then I walk alone...

When the song ended we all clapped and settled down to watch another movie. Life is good.

**Hey I just wanted to say to everyone don't hate Max's dad because in her situation she still loves her dad dearly and her situation relates really closely to my friend who still loves her dad dearly. So yeah. Also the next chapter will take place on the night of the dance and I;m really excited to write it! So R&R pretty pretty please! P.S I absolutely do not own any of the Max Ride charecters, the Hunger Games, Famous Footwear, Push, One More by Superchick, or Boulavard of Broken Dreams by Greenday! Once Again R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18

**No reviews from the last chapter? I must say I'm disappointed! Well I wrote this chapter just for you on a three and a half hour plane ride! Yay! The dresses are on profile.**

It was finally the night of the dance. Ella had trapped us all on her and Lissa's room for the past hour doing our hair and makeup. I was last and I slipped back into my dress. It was a pretty red color and clung to me on top. Then at about my waist it fanned out with a meshy material. On the bodice there was a band right underneath my um well you know made up of small jewels. There was a line of jewels that came from the middle and went a bit further down. Lissa had curled my hair so it fell in waves over my shoulders. Around my neck was a delicate gold chain. For my makeup Ella had put on some gold eye shadow with black eyeliner and mascara. Finally I slipped on some black converse and I was done. Dana, Jojo and I sat in my room at the moment while the rest finished primping. Dana's dress was a beautiful dark teal color. It had a heart shape neckline and flowed out at the waist. Small jewels desorated the top of the bodice and down one side. Angel had pulled Dana's hair into a low side ponytail and curled the ends. She had on no makeup but wore converse like me. Jojo had on a simple heart cut pink dress. Her dress flowed out at the waist like mine but not as full. Around the waist there was black lace. Her blonde and pink hair was straightened and she wore converse. (Think Avril Lavigne for the hair.)

I looked around my room. My walls were littered with pictures of my friends from Arizona. There we pictures of my boyfriend Sam and I as well as Tess, JJ, Cory, and Nate. We were all inseparable. Sam and I had to break up when I moved. Sam had sandy blonde hair and cute blue eyes. Tess was shockingly blonde and had laughing green eyes. JJ had untamable brown hair and brown eyes. Cory was tall with brown hair and brown eyes. Nate was a sweet guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He and Cory were brothers. I signed. I missed them all.

After what seemed like hours the other girls came out of Ella's room. Lissa had on a really cool maroon mermaid tail dress covered in black lace. Her hair had been curled and she had on smoky eye shadow and black heels. Angel was next. She looked like well an Angel in her sky blue dress with a lace up back. Small jewels delicately decorated the front and flowed out at eye waist. Hr light silver eye shadow and straightened blonde and green hair looked gorgeous. (Also Avril Hair) Nudge practically skipped out the door in her spring green dress. Jewels lined her waist and her dress flowed out at the waist. Her hair was curled nicely and her eyelids were a light purple. Ella walked out last flipping off the lights. Her dress was kind of like Bell style from beauty and the beast except it was a coral color and had no sleeve thingies. Jewels lined the top and her hair was lightly curled. I clapped my hands together.

"Well lets go! We're meeting the guys there." I said. We all walked down the stairs in a single file line. My mom was waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs with the car keys in her hand.

"You all look beautiful but you're all going to be late if you don't hurry." she teased. I grinned and lifted up my skirt to run to the car.

"I call shotgun!" I called back as I hopped into the front seat. I heard laughing as I closed the door and Dana rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>The guys were waiting for us in the parking lot of the school. There eyes nearly popped out of there heads when they saw us emerge from the car. I smirked. All of the boys were wearing the same thing, a pair of black pants, a white un-tucked dress shirt, and a black tie loose around their necks. I ran over Iggy and fist bumped him. All the while he was looking over my shoulder. I followed his gaze and saw him staring at Jojo in awe. I grinned and punched his arm. Iggy glared at me and I stuck my tounge out at him.<p>

"Being very mature now aren't we?" a deep voice asked. I turned around and looked wide eyed at Fang

"He talks!" I cried pointing accusingly at him. "Emo Cullen wannabee can talk!" Everyone laughed and I crossed my arms.

"Let's just go already." Dana said rolling her eyes again and we started walking towards the doors. Alex and Fang swung open the doors and I gave a fake little curtsy. When the Flock and I walked through the doors everyone's eyes turned to us. Everyone at the dance was seated I their little cliques and no one was dancing. I caught Lissa's eye and she nodded. Quickly I ran over to the Dj and handed him a CD.

"Play track 5." I whispered. He gave me a thumbs up and popped the CD in. I ran order to Lissa and we both pulled up the hems of our skirts as Cotton Eye Joe started playing. We started the line dance and Ella ran over to us and starts to dance alongside us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Angel grab Fang and Bret while Nudge grabbed Kyle and Cam. Jojo and Dana grabbed Iggy and Alex and we started a huge line dance on the middle of the gym. When the song ended a slower one started playing and people started partnering up. I looked around the gym for someone to dance with. As I was looking someone tapped me on the shoulder. Fang stood behind me with his hand out.

"May I have this dance?" He asked his black eyes gleaming. I put my hand in his.

"Yes you may." I replied curtsying slightly. We danced through the song and I was quite reluctant to release his hand. I walked over to a table that had been set up. I ate a quick slice of Pizza before walking over to where the Flock had gathered.

"Okay so I've wanted to tell you all something but haven't had the guts." Iggy said glancing at Jojo. "Well I'm now dating..." before he had time to finish his sentence Mikayla pushed past me and ran over to Iggy. Her dress was barely considered a dress with no sleeves and ovals cut out at the hips.

"Oh Iggypoo!" she squealed planting a slobbery kiss on his mouth. The sad thing was that he returned it snaking his hands around her waist. I stood there shocked. Jojo blinked back tears as they ended the kiss.

"I'm happy for you." she bit out before running off and out the door. I glared at Iggy and punched him in the arm. HARD. He winced as I glared at him again.

"You IDIOT!" I screeched. Dana punched her brothers other arm before

grabbing mine and running after Jojo. Glancing behind me I saw Angel, Ella, Nudge, and Lissa all slap Iggy upside the head before following us. I bit back a grin at the face of pain he made and ran with Dana.

We followed the sound of sobbing into the girls bathroom. I walked to the largest stall and knocked on the door.

"Jordan," I asked, "Are you okay?" I heard someone sniffle.

"Go away." Jojo answered before blowing her nose.

"No." I replied stubbornly. She groaned and unlocked the door. When she opened it we all enveloped her in a hug.

"Shhh it's okay." Ella soothed as Jojo cried into our shoulders. Suddenly I remembered a song from one of Ella's favorite movies Lemonade Mouth.

"Reach for my hand cause it's held out for you," I sang softly.

"My shoulders are small but you can cry on them too." Ella sang after me.

"Everything changes but one thing is true understand," Angel, Nudge, Lissa and Dana all sang together.

"We'll always be more than a band." we all sang together and Jojo laughed a little.

"Very sweet." she giggled and we all smiled.

"That's our girl." I said proudly. Jojo grinned at me.

"How about we all go to my house and sleep over? I suggested. "We can run you all home and grab your school clothes and backpacks."

"That's a great idea because I think that if I go home I might murder my brother." Dana growled.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Lissa asked and we all ransack outside and called my mom.

When my mom came and got us we all quickly jumped in the van. At that moment the guys all burst out the door and just stared at us. I waved at them and flashed a peace sign.

"Peace Out Suckers!" I screamed. Then I glared at Iggy and resisted the urge to flip him the bird. However Dana beat me to it.

"Hey Iggy!" She called. He looked at her and she flipped him the bird laughing. We all laughed out loud and rolled up our windows.

* * *

><p>We quickly stopped by the Ride house and they grabbed their stuff then we ran to Jojo's house to grab her backpack. We were now back at my house and were talking about the talent show tomorrow.<p>

"Hey guys," Jojo said, "I have an idea." We all leaned in to hear her best idea yet.

**Okay now read and review this chapter and I'll get the talent show chappie up **

**sooner! It's gonna be a good one! So R&R and hit that button right down there! **

**P.S couldn't he myself with the Lemonade Mouth! Thought it would be a cute **

**PLEASE R&R!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yay! It's here! Also I saw the Hunger Games today. BEST MOVIE EVER! Anyway thanks for some of the song suggestions but I already had a good one picked out centered around the plot. Don't worry I'll still use them though! Yay! Thank you all sooooo much for reviewing, more Fax and Romance stuff soon! Fax, Jiggy, Gella, ect. I promise! Right now just try to guess who I paired up! Also I just wanted to let you all know that I named most of the new characters that I added after my cousins. Jordan ( Jojo) and Kyle are real siblings as well as Brett and Cameron. Also Dana is my cousin but she really has curly brown/auburn/blonde hair and blue eyes. She and Cory and Nate are siblings! Alex however I have no relationship to one in real life! Just a figment of my imagination! SO…. ON TO THE TALENT SHOW!**

Jojo's Idea was brilliant. It would totally tell Iggy he was an idiot. We were at Jojo's house right now and we only had an hour before the talent show.

"Remember," I warned, "we are supposed to look BA." Nudge rolled her eyes.

"I know don't worry!" She reassured. She threw me some clothes and I ran in the bathroom leaving the room of hair and face torture. I quickly slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans with a white belt, a form fitting shirt with the words Wild One on it. I pulled my hair out of its ponytail and walked back into Jojo's room. I spun in a circle.

"How do I look?" I asked teasingly. Dana and Jojo smiled at me.

"You look great." Dana said. I grinned as she walked in the bathroom. Ella sat me down and curled my hair. Finally I slipped on a pair of heeled converse, a silver believe necklace and white feather earrings. Ella spun my chair around and I was faced with the newly dressed members of The Rebels. Dana had on a pair of ripped blue skinny jeans, a white and black striped loose tank top with a leather jacket over top. She also had on heeled converse and her hair was in what I think was a waterfall braid. Finally she had a necklace that said Love and Swallow stud earrings.

Ella was wearing black capris tights with a pair of white washed jean shorty shorts. On top she wore a red tank top with a leather vest over top. Her hair was slightly curled and she had on fake diamond earrings, a gold believe necklace and grey and white plaid knee high converse.

Nudge looked super cute in her lace tights with a blue plaid skirt. She also had on a black off the shoulder shirt with a white peace sign on it. Her hair was straightened and she wore wedge converse, a bronze wing necklace, and blue and black feather earrings.

Angel was next in her dark washed skinnies and red tank top. On top of her tank she had on a cropped leather jacket and also had on a silver necklace with a heart on it with one wing on either side. In her ears she had one black wing earring and one white one. Totally fits her personality! She also had wedge converse and had straightened her beautiful hair out of its natural curl.

Lissa was dressed in a pair of shredded light blue jeans, a black tank top and a grey crop top with the words Trouble Maker in white. Her wing earrings faded from black to white and her necklace was kind of like Angel's but with black jewels encrusted in it. On her feet she wore buckle converse.

Finally, came Jojo and she looked ready for revenge. She was wearing torn black skinnies and a black t-shirt. On top of her t-shirt she had on a black vest. Like Dana and I she wore heeled converse. In her ears she had iron wings and instead of a heart between the wings it was a skull. Her hair was straightened and we were ready to go. I let out a whistle and Angel slapped me upside the head. I grinned and we all raced downstairs into Mrs. Brady's car.

* * *

><p>When we got to the talent show we headed backstage and I grabbed my red and black guitar and took it over to where the girls were standing. The guys passed us and everyone but Iggy nodded a hello. I rolled my eyes and Ms. Johnson walked on stage.<p>

"Hello ladies and gentlemen boys and girls to our annual talent show!" Ms. Johnson exclaimed. She paused for applause before continuing. "We are going to do the band's first so our first act of the night is… drum roll please!" She gestured to Lissa offstage who did a quick drumroll on the nearby drum set. "The Glamour Girlz!" Ms. Johnson threw her hands up and walked off stage as her place was taken by Brigid with Mikayla and Jena behind her.

Wake up

When will things be good enough

For you to see

All we can be

I'm sick of

Playin' games and actin'

Like were never there

We play attention

For only seconds

[CHORUS]

Look at you

Look at me

There's never any us

Can't you see

All we become

We can shine

Like the sun

If we believe that 2 stars are brighter than one

Look at you

Look at me

There's never any us

Can't you see

All we become

We can shine

Like the sun

If we believe that 2 stars are brighter than one

Listen the way we feel is not just about you or me

It's the harmony

Just give in

Cuz together we'll be brighter than just any star

A work of art

We'll make the sky bright

We'll light it you and I

Look at you

Look at me

There's never any us

Can't you see

All we become

We can shine

Like the sun

If we believe that 2 stars are brighter than one

Look at you

Look at me

There's never any us

Can't you see

All we become

We can shine

Like the sun

If we believe that 2 stars are brighter than one

Is it too much ask... that you put

Us first- oh

I feel like were last in our universe

And that's not where we oughta be

[CHORUS] (REPEAT 2X)

C'mon c'mon c'mon... look at you

C'mon c'mon c'mon... look at me

C'mon c'mon c'mon... look at you

C'mon c'mon c'mon... look at me

When they finished I almost gaged. Ms. Johnson went back onstage to thank them and call us up. I quickly walked over to Alex and whispered into his ear.

"Go sit down." I ordered and he looked at me quizzically. "Just do it!" I said exasperated. He nodded and motioned for the guys to follow him.

"The Rebels!" I heard Ms. Johnson announce and I quickly ran onstage. I saw Alex and the guys sit down center stage in the front row as I slipped my guitar over my shoulder.

"This song basically explains my love life." Jojo said bluntly. I nodded and started to play my guitar.

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh)

Lets talk this over

It's not like we're dead

Was it something I did?

Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hanging

In a city so dead

Held up so high

On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything

That I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be

But we lost it

All of our memories so close to me

Just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

You've got your dumb friends

I know what they say

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they

But they don't know me

Do they even know you?

All the things you hide from me

All the stuff that you do?

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything

That I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be

But we lost it

All of our memories so close to me

Just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there

Thanks for acting like you cared

And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done

He was everything, everything

That I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be

But we lost it

All of the memories so close to me

Just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything

That I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be

But we lost it

All of the memories so close to me

Just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

I sang the last note and the auditorium burst into a standing ovation. The guys sat shell shocked and Iggy was frozen realizing the song was meant towards him. _Score!_ I thought. Ms. Johnson came out and the guys quickly headed backstage as we took our final bows.

"Wow! Give another round of applause for The Rebels!" Ms. Johnson shouted. We all linked hands and raised them. The audience clapped wildly again I grinned and looked at Ms. Johnson. "Alright well our next act is… Outcasts!" We walked offstage passing the guys. I gave Alex a high-five and leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

"Good Luck." I whispered giving him a thumbs up. He smiled back and continued to walk on stage. Fang grabbed the mic and began to sing.

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface

I don't know what you're expecting of me

Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

Become so tired so much more aware

I'm becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me?

Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control

?Cause everything that you thought I would be

Has fallen apart right in front of you

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

Become so tired so much more aware

I'm becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know I may end up failing too

But I know you were just like me

With someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

Become so tired so much more aware

I'm becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Fang finished singing and I couldn't help applauding. Ms. Johnson ran onstage again and announced the next person. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>It was finally time to announce the winners! Ms. Johnson walked back onstage holdingan envelope.<p>

"Well it is time to announce the winner!" She shouted. We all grabbed hands and squeezed each other tight. "And the winner is…"

**HAHA! Cliffe! You has to review to find out who won! Also the outfits are on Polyvore! So please Read and REVIEW! Luv ya all! PEACE OUT!**


	20. Chapter 20

**WHERE ARE ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! AHHHHHH! Geez! Oh well. Also all the TS outfits are on my profile. So are the bathing suits. Jiggy in this chappie and FAX IN THE NEXT OR MAYBE THIS ONE! YAY! I got it all planned out! Heheheheh… Anyway! Let's DO THIS!**

"And the winner is…" Brigid took a step forward expectantly and held up her hand to wave. I snorted. Conceited be-otch. " The Rebels!" Ms. Johnson shouted. I stood frozen in shock. We won!

"AHHHHHH!" Angel and Nudge screamed in union. Two guys from the football team came out carrying a huge 3 foot tall trophy. One of them winked at me and I glared straight through their heads and they flinched. Then Dana smiled and award winning smile and took the trophy from them.

"NO!" Brigid squealed. "That trophy belongs to me!" She rushed at us. I grabbed her outstretched arm and twisted it behind her back before pushing her into one of the football players. The football player then picked her up and carried her offstage Mikayla and Jena following like lost puppies. I shared a look with Dana and the rest of the girls. They all nodded. Jojo went over and gingerly took the microphone from Ms. Johnsons outstretched hand. She walked back to us and began to speak.

"Thank you all so much for this, but I don't think this trophy only belongs to us." She said flipping her head so her side bangs were out of her eyes. She used her free hand to motion the guys who walked over cautiously. "It also belongs to them." Jojo finished. The guys were shell shocked at that announcement. "Give it up for Outcasts!" Dana and I held out the trophy to Alex and Fang who grabbed it gratefully. All of us Girls and Guys linked hands and raised them in the air showing that were proud and we were one. The audience exploded and I grinned being the happiest I had been in a while. When the applause died down Fang pushed Iggy towards Jojo and he grudgingly went towards her. I cocked my head at Fang. _You'll see._ He mouthed and that of course helped a ton. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Jojo and Iggy.

"Well um," Iggy said rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably, "I was really stupid the other day and um."

"You think?" Dana shouted and I grinned. Iggy glared at us before continuing.

"I just wanted to say to you Jojo that um well oh screw this." Iggy said before crushing his lips to hers. She was still for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck. Iggy then snaked his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground twirling in a circle. The crowd ahhed or whatever but the Flock just screamed. When Iggy finally set her down we all crowded around them.

"Anyone up for swimming?" Jojo asked breathlessly.

* * *

><p>"ELLA!" I screamed pounding against my bedroom door. My evil little sister had trapped me in my room with only a red bikini. I groaned and turned around eyeing the pieces of fabric on my bed. Grumbling the entire time I quickly slipped into the bathing suit. I quickly glanced in the mirror before pulling on a white t-shirt and a pair of black shorty shorts overtop. I threw my hair into a quick ponytail and slipped on a pair of black flip-flops.<p>

"Ella! I'm done!" I shouted and I heard my door unlock. Grudgingly I opened the door an walked out the door. Ella and Lissa were walking out of their rooms. Ella had on a pink bikini with silver hearts and black skulls on it. She also wore a black sundress. Lissa on the other hand was clad in a dark navy and white striped bikini with black shorts and a grey t-shirt. Alex emerged from his room in a pair of blue swim trunks and a blue t-shirt. We all ran down the stairs and got on our skate boards to go to Jojo and Kyle's house.

When we arrived Nudge and Angel were laying on lounge chairs while Dana and Jojo dipped their feet in. Jojo looked super cute In her pink and white striped bikini while Dana kept it simple with a red one. Iggy, Fang, Gazzy, Kyle, Bret, and Cam were all in the shallow end. I quickly dropped my towel and pulled of my clothes.

"Cannonball!" I screamed and jumped in right next to Fang. When I came up he was drenched. I shook my head like a dog and grinned.

"Anybody up for Chicken?" I asked.

"I call Iggy!" Dana shouted and slid in the rest of the way. I held up a finger.

"But first," I gestured to Ella, Lissa, Angel and Nudge. "Let's have some fun." We all got out and walked over to the girls. Quickly Fang and Iggy grabbed Angel, Bret and I grabbed Lissa, Cam and Jojo grabbed Nudge, and Kyle and Dana grabbed Ella.

"Ahhh! Max I'm going to kill you!" Lissa screeched as we threw her in. Angel, Nudge and Ella followed. When they surfaced we were all laughing super hard.

"Alright!" I said clapping my hands together, "I call Fang now let's get this started." I held my nose and cannonballed in again. Everyone also jumped in after me. We swam back into the shallow end and I got on Fang's shoulders. "Alright!" I shouted.

"On your mark," Jojo shouted, "Get set! Go!" Dana and I grabbed each other's hands and I attempted to pull her off. However she pushed me off. Fang grabbed my wrists and pulled me up. I was standing right in front of me and our bodies were pressed together. I looked up into his deep eyes and got lost in them. Next thing I knew we were both leaning in our lips met and I suddenly regained my composure. I pulled away and started swimming to the side.

"I'm sorry I have to go." I whispered quickly pulling on my clothes and running out the pool gate to my skateboard. What had just happened.

**DANA POV**

After Fang kissed Max or Max kissed him I don't know she ran off leaving all of us shocked. Iggy clapped Fang on the back.

"Nice going man." He said. I glared at Iggy and he flinched. What was wrong with my brothers?

"Great job Fang," I said, "You scared away my best friend." Alex snorted and I grinned. Then his face turned serious.

"We need to find her," Alex said, "Once she disappeared for a week." I nodded.

"Come on, you guys can borrow some clothes and we can go look." Jojo said gesturing with her hand for us to follow her. If I were Max where would I go?

**Yay! FAX! Haha I told you so! Anyway now I need to figure out where Max went… hmmm. Well R&R pretty pretty please! Also all of the Talent Show stuff is on my profile including the bathing suits. So again PLEASE R&R! **


	21. Chapter 21

**OMG! Sorry! Hehe. Oh Well! So I'm gonna write the chapter now and also how many times have you seen the Hunger Games? I've seen it twice! Hehe! L-E-T-S-G-O! Lets go! Lets go! L-E-T-S-G-O! Let's go! Sorry I couldn't resist.**

I grabbed my t-shirt, threw on my flip-flops and ran. I sprinted across the small field that separated the Brady's house and the woods and burst into the trees. What just happened?_ Wait did I just kiss Fang? _I thought. I quickly shook my head and leapt over a log in my path. My feet hit the spray of wet leaves sending me skidding. I waved my arms around attempting to regain my balance only to fall on my face. I lay there for a minute trying to wrap my head around all of the events that had just happened. Needing to keep moving I heaved myself from the bed of leaves and started running again. I glanced around wildly and spotted a huge tree with a fork about ten feet in the air. I could faintly hear the crunch of footsteps behind me how I do not know. Quickly scrambling up the tree I leaned against the trunk taking deep breaths. Okay hold on. _I just kissed Fang. No he kissed you. Why? I don't know I'm asking the same question! Geez you don't have to be so rude. I wasn't being rude I was just pointing out that you are in love with your best friend's brother! Nu-uh! Wait isn't that a song? Yes yes it is. Oh my god what is going to happen now? I don't know._

My internal rant was interrupted by people calling my name.

"MAX!" I heard Ella shout.

"MAAAAX!" Called Dana. She sounded like she was p-o-ed. Uh-Oh-Spaghettioes. The crackling of leaves grew closer and louder. I pressed myself against the tree trunk as Fang, Iggy, Alex, Dana, Jojo and Ella emerged from the shadows followed by Lissa, Angel, Nudge, Kyle, Cam, and Bret. My breathing became shallow as Fang scanned the trees.

"Guys I'm serious about her disappearing for a week once." Alex said. Dana took a shaky breath and shook her head.

"Well we just can't let that happen." Dana choked out. I grimaced at the uneasiness in her voice. Fang was once again scanning the area when his gaze stopped and locked on me. I took in a sharp breath and tried to further press myself against the tree trunk.

"Max." Fang called softly still looking at me. I met his gaze and stood up on the tree branch holding on to the one above it.

"Yo up here Einstein." I called down waving with my right hand my left still strangling the overhead branch. Dana looked up and me and glared. I smiled cheekily and leaned on the branch. The cool wind blew through my hair making it fly behind me.

"Max, why are you in a tree?" Iggy asked slowly. I smirked and shifted my weight to my other foot. I shrugged.

"You know, the reason I always am." I replied. Iggy looked at me obviously irritated.

"And that would be?"

"I like trees."

"Well why are you in one now?"

"Because I feel like it."

"That doesn't answer my question Max.

"Well I have a question for you. Do. You. Like. Chocolate-chip cookies?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Obviously and awesome one. Duh!"

"No it isn't!"

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Not."

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jojo screeched causing the birds in nearby trees to scatter sending out warning calls. Iggy and I glared at her simultaneously. "Max get down from the tree." I sighed and settled down so that my legs were swinging from the branch. I didn't see Fang move.

"What if I don't want to." I queried.

"We'll make you." Dana replied smartly.

"How?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Like this." Dana answered. Suddenly my feet were swept out from under me and I was yanked off of the branch. The 'kidnapper' flipped me over and threw me over their shoulder. I started relentlessly banging my fists on my captors back and my only response was a chuckle.

"FANG PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed. Fang laughed again.

"No." He replied defiantly and I groaned. So that's how we went back to the Brady's house with Fang carrying me like a sack of potatoes. Just peachy.

"I don't like you people." I stated.

"No you love us!" Iggy squealed making kissing noises. I lunged at him and he sidestepped. I would have gone farther if Fang still wasn't carrying me. And so the kiss was mostly forgotten.

* * *

><p>"So do you think the world is really going to end?" I asked slamming my lunch tray on the table next to Dana.<p>

"What makes you say that." Dana asked me.

"The Mayans duh!"

"The Mayans are stupid."

"You take that back! The Mayans are very intelligent!"

"Uh how?"

"They've had contact with aliens!"

"How do you know that?"

"I saw it on the history channel."

"Oh my god! Max watched the history channel."

"So? How are you going to prepare for the apocalypse?"

"Max there isn't going to be and apocalypse."

"WHAT! Yes there is! The world is going to end!"

"You're insane."

"I know."

"Good."

At this point the table was entirely in a fit of laughter. Dana and I looked at them quizzically.

"Why are you laughing?" Dana demanded. Everyone was still laughing so no one could answer our question. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Dana let's go eat outside. Obviously these unintelligent life forms are not related to the Mayans and are very rude." I said and Dana snorted. We both stood up grabbing our lunches and began to walk towards the door. The entire table was gaping at the sudden change of events. "So do you play on Bearville?"

"What is that?"

"It's only the bestest site on the planet!"

"What do you do?"

"Play online with your build-a-bears."

"Okay." We both sat down under the shade of a large tree in the courtyard. Without saying a word the two of us began to eat our lunches in peace.

"Look who we have here." A nasally voice called out. I looked up and almost threw up my cheeseburger. Brigid was walking towards us in the most revolting outfit you could possibly imagine. She had on a shiny silver micro-micro-mini skirt that only went about and inch below her butt. On top was a simple silver tank top with a leather studded heart-cut bra-thing over it. The worst part was that she had on black, 6 inch heel, leather just above the knee boots. She stalked up to us and put her hands on her hips.

"Listen to me chick," Brigid 'snarled' except she didn't really say chick if you know what I mean, "You stay away from my Fangy and go back to the hole you came from."

"And I would listen to you because…" I asked. Brigid slapped me and I fought to gain my composure.

"If you don't your life here will be a living he**." She spat, "You've already taken enough from me."

"Listen slut. Fang doesn't belong to you or anyone and we won the talent show because we were the best. And It isn't my fault Fang doesn't like you. I'm not the one who wears clothes ten sizes too small."

"At least I don't shop at K-mart!"

"What does that have to do with anything? I actually prefer that you don't shop there because you would scar the children there!"

"You just walk in here and expect everything to go your way huh!"

"Aw doew wittle Bwigid have a suwky wife?" I asked speaking like a toddler. She slapped me again and dug her manicured finger-nails into my shoulder. Then I snapped. I shot out of my seat and punched Brigid in the nose. Her head snapped back so I kicked her to the ground. Not to hard though. Dana got up to help me as two guys shot through the doors taking Mikayla and Jena's places. One of them was Dylan. I grinned evily. This would be fun. The moment Dylan lunged at me I ducked and kicked him square in the wrong tables. Why he was doubled over in pain, I punched him in the nose an kicked him again in the gut. To finish him off I grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head up.

"Never touch me again." I growled menacingly and threw him onto the ground. I turned around to see Dana kick the other guy as her struggled to get up. Right at that moment Something hit my head hard. The only thing I saw before I passed out was a flash of black.

**YAY! I did it! Haha! Okay so I have this semi-weird Idea to do the hunger games using Victorious charecters. I know it sounds kind of stupid but it wouldn't! Like I would use Jade, Cat, Tori, Trina, Beck, Andre, Robbie, Rex, Rider, Danny, Sinjin, Hayley, and Tara. Also I would come up with some other people so ya. Sorry for the completely unrelated question! Anyway R&R! If I get eight or more I will right more! R&R! PLEASE! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the wait but I had no idea what was going to happen, but I got a good Idea! Who nocked max out? Hmmmmmm? Let's find out!**

Once I regained consciousness I slowly opened my eyes only to recoil at the piercing white light. The room that I was in smelled of aneseptic and just plain weird. A shadow fell over my body followed by another and another. Sensing that the light wouldn't blind me anymore I cautiously peeled my eyes open. The entire Flock was standing over me with Dana and surprisingly Fang at my bedside.

"What happened?" I asked groggily rubbing my eyes. Dana sighed and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Well Dylan the butt-face hit you in the back of the head HARD with your lunch tray and then Fang-the-super-hero showed up and decked him." She answered genuinely smiling at her brother. He half smiled back which made my heart melt. Wait what? Okay scratch that.

"I got it on vide!" Iggy shouted causing a disapproving glance from the nurse. I rolled my eyes at him and attempted to get up. Instantly Fang was there and picking me up. I screeched in surprise.

"FANG! Put me down." I started pounding on his chest but finally gave up because people were staring. What? I can be self-conscious!

"As if." He whispered and I involuntarily shivered. When we reached my next class he finally set me down, saluted and disappeared. I growled and pushed open the door to Math. Yay.

TIME SKIP TO END OF DAY!

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you but I got us a gig at the local teen club. Don't worry there's no drinking like the last one." Nudge said quickly before adding, "And it's tonight! Bye!" As she ran off I groaned and glared at Kyle.

"What did I do?" He asked holding up his hands in surrender.

"Nothing I'm just mad at Nudge." I answered stalking towards my bus.

TIME SKIP TO RIGHT BEFORE THE GIG(sorry!)

The theme for our show we had decided was for our crushes. Yay I know right. Nudge had forced us all to dress up but I refused heels this time. Now I was in a pair of red skinny jeans with a few zippers on them, a black tank top with the batman symbol, grey converse high tops, red lightning bolt stud earrings, a black necklace that says Arghhhhhh on it, and Ella curled my hair so it fell a little past my shoulders. Dana was clad in black short shorts, this graphic buckle t-shirt thing, red skater JB shoes, blue and gold bird earrings and Angel straightened her hair. Jojo was also wearing black shorty shorts but a different design, a mickey mouse shirt that is shredded at the end, black converse, lightning and skull dangly earrings, and a necklace that said love. Her hair was curled. Ella to me just looked hilarious. She had on a pair of white washed denim shorty shorts, a purple shirt that said "zombies give the best hugs" with a Panda on it, a purple and black hat that said "I (heart) haters", a pair of white and red JB shoes, a bronze feather necklace, and two Justin Beiber bracelets. Lissa had on a black tube top with designs trailing up the side, white skinny jeans, a black beanie thing, grey JB shoes, and white angel wing earrings.

Nudge was wearing a black dress with almost like a belt as a shoulder strap, black laser ripped leggings, super colorful bracelets, gold hoops, a gold breath necklace, a white beanie and black converse. Angel sort of followed in suit with her black and red dress. It had black and red stripes on the bottom part, A pair of heeled white studded JB shoes, a white beanie, a wing necklace, and colorful bracelets.

As of now we were standing on the stage getting ready. The guys were going after us so we had to warm every one up. Looking out I saw Brigid practically jumping on Fang and I snorted but inside a pang of jealousy and sadness struck a note. I shook my head and nodded to Jojo.

"Hello everybody! We're the Rebels and tonight we're gonna be singing songs for our crushes! Not my idea! Anyway let's get this party started!" She shouted into the microphone grinning. With a nod from Dana I started the first song. "This is for you Iggy." She winked at him and he smiled sweetly at her.

(Complicated Avril Lavigne) (It helps to listen to the songs why they're 'singing')

Uh huh, life's like this

Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is

'Cause life's like this

Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is

Chill out , what you yellin' for?

Lay back, it's all been done before

And if you could only let it be, you will see

I like you the way you are

When we're drivin' in your car

and you're talking to me one on one but you've become

Somebody else round everyone else

You're watching your back like you can't relax

You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me

Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated

Life's like this you

And you fall and you crawl and you break

and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty

and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

no, no, no

You come over unannounced

dressed up like you're somethin' else

where you are ain't where it's at you see

you're making me

laugh out when you strike your pose

take off all your preppy clothes

you know you're not fooling anyone

when you've become

Somebody else round everyone else

Watching your back, like you can't relax

Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me

Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated

Life's like this you

and You fall and you crawl and you break

and you take what you get and you turn it into

honesty

promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

no no no

Chill out , what you yellin' for?

Lay back, it's all been done before

And if you could only let it be

You will see

Somebody else round everyone else

You're watching your back, like you can't relax

You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me

Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated

Life's like this you

and you fall and you crawl and you break

and you take what you get and you turn it into

honesty

promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

no no no

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated

Life's like this you

You fall and you crawl and you break

and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty

promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

no no no

The crows exploded and Jojo blew a kiss to Iggy. Okay so maybe it wasn't exactly a love song but hey? He still loved it right. Anyway Dana walked up to the microphone handing Jojo the guitar. Yes she could play it.

"Okay so the guy I like's sister is my best friend so this may sound kind of cheesy but it's so true." Dana laughed cueing us to start, "You know who you are." I grinned and winked at Dana. I had known she liked my brother for weeks.

(Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice)

I call you up

When I know

He's at home

I jump out

Of my skin

When he picks

Up the phone

Why can't I tell

If he's looking at me?

Should I give him a smile?

Should I get up and leave?

I know it's strange

I don't know what I'm thinking

But is it wrong

If I see him this weekend?

I really hope

I can get him alone

I just don't, don't want her to know

Yeah

My best friend's brother

Is the one for me

Yeah

A punk rock drummer

And he's 6 foot 3

I don't want to

But I want to

'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!

Yeah

My best friend's brother

Is the one for me

BFB [x2]

My best friend's brother [x2]

I kinda think

That I might

Be his type

'Cause when you're not around,

He's not acting too shy

Sometimes I feel

Like he might

Make a move

Is this all in my head?

I don't know what to do

I know it's strange

I don't know what he's thinking

But is it wrong

If I see him this weekend?

I really hope

I can get him alone

I just don't, don't want her to know

Yeah

My best friend's brother

Is the one for me

Yeah

A punk rock drummer

And he's 6 foot 3

I don't want to

But I want to

'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!

Yeah

My best friend's brother

Is the one for me

BFB [x2]

My best friend's brother [x2]

'Cause he's such a dream

Yeah

And you know

What I mean

If you weren't

related

Yeah

My best friend's brother

Is the one for me

Yeah

A punk rock drummer

And he's 6 foot 3

I don't want to

But I want to

'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!

Yeah

My best friend's brother

Is the one for me

BFB [x2]

My best friend's brother [x2]

BFB, BFB

My best friend's brother [x2]

The guys were staring shocked at Dana as she smiled into the mic. Then they started shouldering Alex as Dana came over to me and gave me the microphone taking my guitar.

"Showtime Chica." She whispered glancing pointedly at her brother. I blushed ever so slightly and walked to the microphone.

"This isn't as forward as hers," I said pointing to Dana but it's worse for me. They're twins!" I whispered and Fang froze, "So this is one you probably haven't heard before."

(**This song I hope you read because I wrote it. You see, there's this guy at my school and I really like him but he's kind of popular and ****I accidently**** kicked him in the wrong tables last year so yeah. This song is for him so tell me what you think. This is Fallen)**

Maybe it's love

Or maybe it's hate

Whatever it is it's far too late

I don't know if he knows my name

Maybe to him it's just a game

I try to talk but I can't speak

Probably cause I'm far too weak

I stand alone but I

I've fallen to far

For you to catch me now

I think I'm about to hit the ground

But I hardly make a sound

I've fallen too far

to catch myself

There's hardly any

Of me left

I'm going down

Down down (yeah)

I think I lost myself today

When I heard you say my name

Do you remember

That day

Or is it just a memory

Why can't it be me

Can't you see

I'm the one

You're waiting for

I've fallen too far

For you to catch me now

I think I'm about to hit the ground

But I hardly make a sound

I've fallen too far

to catch myself

There's hardly any

Of me left

I'm going down

Down down (yeah)

When I walk

In the hallways

Can you see how always

I slow down when I walk by you

Nothing ever makes sense

My brains always a mess

I've fallen too far

For you to catch me now

I think I'm about to hit the ground

But I hardly make a sound

I've fallen too far

to catch myself

There's hardly any

Of me left

I'm going down

Down down

I'm falling

I'm falling

I'm falling

The crowd screamed and I grinned turning around and motioning to Ella to come up. She gave her bass to Jojo and walked up to the microphone as I grabbed my guitar once again.

"Um, so I also like my best friends brother but this is a different way to say it."

(You found me Kelly Clarkson)

Is this a dream?

If it is

Please don't wake me from this high

I'd become comfortably numb

Until you opened up my eyes

To what it's like

When everything's right

I can't believe

You found me

When no one else was lookin'

How did you know just where I would be?

Yeah, you broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

You found me

So, here we are

That's pretty far

When you think of where we've been

No going back

I'm fading out

All that has faded me within

You're by my side

Now everything's fine

I can't believe

You found me

When no one else was lookin'

How did you know just where I would be?

Yeah, you broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

You found me

And I was hiding

'Til you came along

And showed me where I belong

You found me

When no one else was lookin'

How did you know?

How did you know?

You found me

When no one else was lookin'

How did you know just where I would be?

Yeah, you broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

(You found me)

(When no one else was lookin')

You found me

(How did you know just where I would be?)

You broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

The good and the bad

And the things in between

You found me

You found me

Nudge came up and took her place smiling giddily. Her straightened hair swished and her eyes glittered.

"Okay so this is for you C." She said as the music started.

(Love Story Taylor Swift)

We were both young when I first saw you.

I close my eyes and the flashback starts:

I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.

See you make your way through the crowd

And say, "Hello,"

Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you, "Please don't go"

And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.

Oh, oh.

'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"

But you were everything to me,

I was begging you, "Please don't go"

And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.

This love is difficult but it's real.

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around.

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said...

Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.

I keep waiting for you but you never come.

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.

I love you, and that's all I really know.

I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you

Cameron started hooting and Nudge giggled. Yes she giggled. Angel took her place and looked as angelic as ever her perfect blonde and green hair curled into ringlets. She grabbed the mic from the stand and held the stand in the other hand completely losing the angelic feeling.

"Hey Kyle!" She shouted, "You better be listening boy," She grinned and cued the music.

(I'm only me when I'm with you Taylor Swift)

Friday night beneath the stars,

in a field behind your yard,

you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.

And sometimes we don't say a thing;

just listen to the crickets sing.

Everything I need is right here by my side.

And I know everything about you

I don't wanna live without you.

I'm only up when you're not down.

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.

It's like no matter what I do.

Well you drive me crazy half the time;

the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.

And I'm only me when I'm with you.

Just a small town boy and girl

livin' in a crazy world.

Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.

And I don't try to hide my tears.

The secrets or my deepest fears.

Through it all nobody gets me like you do.

And you know everything about me.

You say that you can't live without me.

I'm only up when you're not down.

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.

It's like no matter what I do.

Well you drive me crazy half the time;

the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.

And I'm only me when I'm with you.

When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.

Only you can tell.

I'm only up when you're not down.

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.

It's like no matter what I do.

Well you drive me crazy half the time;

the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.

And I'm only me when I'm with you. That I'm only up when you're not down.

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.

It's like no matter what I do.

Well you drive me crazy half the time;

the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.

And I'm only me

Who I wanna be

Well, I'm only me when I'm with you

With you

Uh huh

Yeah

Angel finished slid the microphone back in the stand and mock bowed. Lissa came up last and finally.

"Well I guess there's only one Outcast left so Bret this is for you." She said softly.

(Superman Taylor Swift) (Srry I ran out of songs for the girls!)

Tall, dark and supermanly

He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away

To save the world or go to work

It's the same thing to me

He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition

I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him

I hang on every word you say, yay

And you smile and say, "How are you? "

I say, "Just fine"

I always forget to tell you, I love you, I love you... forever

I watch superman fly away

You've got a busy day today

Go save the world, I'll be around

I watch superman fly away

Come back I'll be with you someday

I'll be right here on the ground

When you come back down

Tall, dark and beautiful

He's complicated, he's irrational

But I hope someday you'll take me away and save the day, yeah

Something in his deep brown eyes has me sayin'

He's not all bad like his reputation

And I can't hear one single word they say

And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be OK

I always forget to tell you I love you, I loved you from the very first day

I watch superman fly away

You've got a busy day today

Go save the world I'll be around

I watch superman fly away

Come back I'll be with you someday

I'll be right here on the ground

When you come back down

And I watch you fly around the world

And I hope you don't save some other girl

Don't forget, don't forget about me

I'm far away but I never let you go

I'm lovestruck and looking out the window

Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be

Right here wishing the flowers were from you

Wishing the card was from you

Wishing the call was from you

'Cause I loved you from the very first day

I watch superman fly away

You've got a busy day today

Go save the world, I'll be around...

Forever and ever here

I watch superman fly away

I swear I'll be with you someday

I'll be right here on the ground

When you come back down

La, la, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la, la

When you come back down

We all did a unison bow and jumped offstage. The boys took our places and we got this party started! Iggy went to the microphone first.

"Well we all got quite the surprise there! What's so funny is we did the same thing!" Iggy called and I saw Jojo grin. "This one's for you babe,"

"Paralyzed BTR"

You, you walked into the room

On a Friday afternoon

That's when I saw you for the first time

And I was paralyzed

I had a million things to say

But none of them came out that day

'cause I was never one of those guys

That always had the best lines

Time stopped ticking

My hands keep shaking

And you don't even know that

I try to speak, but girl you got me tongue-tied

I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside

I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes

You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by

Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind

I'd make a move if I had the guts to

But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

Now I learned a lot from my mistake

Never let a good thing slip away

I've had a lot of time to look back

And my only regret is

Not telling you what I was going through

But you didn't even know that

I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied

I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside

I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes

You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by

Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind

I'd make a move if I had the guts to

But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

As the years go by I think about you all the time, whoa

If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed, paralyzed by you

You walked into the room

On a Friday afternoon

I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied

I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside

I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes

You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed (you got me paralyzed)

I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by

Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind

I'd make a move if I had the guts to

But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed (you got me paralyzed)

Paralyzed, paralyzed, you got me tongue-tied

Paralyzed, paralyzed, now I'm frozen inside

Paralyzed, paralyzed

You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

We all screamed and Alex took the microphone.

"Right back at you D," He winked at her and I could pick up the slightest pink tint in her cheeks.

Crush David Archuleta

I hung up the phone tonight

Something happened for the first time

Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush

?Cause the possibility

That you would ever feel the same way

About me, just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?

All I ever think about is you

You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized

And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone

All that we can be, where this thing can go?

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?

Are you holding back like the way I do?

?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away

But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay

Going away-ay-ay

Has it ever crossed your mind

When we're hanging, spending time girl?

Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take

?Cause I believe that we can make this into

Something that will last, last forever, forever!

Do you ever think when you're all alone

All that we could be, where this thing could go?

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?

Are you holding back like the way I do?

?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away

But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay

Going away-ay-ay

Why do I keep running from the truth?

All I ever think about is you

You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized

And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone

All that we could be, where this thing could go?

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?

Are you holding back like the way I do?

?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away

But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay

This crush ain't going away-ay-ay

Going away

Going away-ay-ay

Going away-ay-ay

Fang stepped up next and my heart flipped. He just looked so friggin hot! I mean the way his hair fell over his eyes and you could see his ABS underneath his shirt.

"Well I guess this is for the girl I like and she's here." He sais simply.

Far Away Nickleback

This time, this place

Misused, mistakes

Too long, too late

Who was I to make you wait?

Just one chance, just one breath

Just in case there's just one left

Cause you know

You know, you know

That I love you, I have loved you all along

And I miss you, been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go

Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

One my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

?Cause with you I'd withstand

All of it to hold your hand

I?d give it all, I?d give for us

Give anything but I won?t give up

?Cause you know

You know, you know

That I love you, I have loved you all along

And I miss you, been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you?ll be with me and you?ll never go

Stop breathing if I don?t see you anymore

So far away, been far away for far too long

So far away, been far away for far too long

But you know

You know, you know

I wanted

I wanted you to stay

?Cause I needed

I need to hear you say

I love you, I have loved you all along

And I forgive you for being away for far too long

So keep breathing ?cause I?m not leaving you anymore

Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go

Keep breathing ?cause I?m not leaving you anymore

Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go

Hold on to me, never let me go

Hold on to me, never let me go

He gave a half smile to the crowd and looked at me in the eye. Fang loved me? Oh my god. Wait what? No way was I turning into a Nudge. I smiled back. Gazzy came up next his hair spike up devidlshely.

"Hey Ella, I did find you and now that I have I have something to say," He smiled and Ella blushed.

Cody Simpson All Day

I like this right here...

Oh, oh, oh...

Whoa...

Th-th-th-th, This young girl, she's so cute, cute

Everytime I see her, wear a fresh pair of shoes

'Cause this young girl, she's such a killer, killer

Can't wait til I have it, I'ma spend half a milla

I can see us together on top

We livin' like we hit the jackpot

Cha-ching, like money in the bank

You should be with me

You're like my favorite song

On the radio, radio, radio, radio

I could listen to you all day

You're like a music video, video vi-vi-video

I could look at you all day

You make do my two-step all day

You keep me lookin' fly for ya all day

So you should be my girlfriend all day

We're like a hit on my radio, radio

You-you-you-you, You got this young boy, rackin' his brains

Trying to make you mine, but I don't got a ring

You got this young boy, goin' insane

Tell me that you're single and you're waiting for me

I can see us together on top

We livin' like we hit the jackpot

Cha-ching, like money in the bank

You should be with me

You're like my favorite song

On the radio, radio, radio, radio, radio

I could listen to you all day

You're like a music video, video vi-vi-video

I could look at you all day

You make do my two-step all day

You keep me lookin' fly for ya all day

So you should be my girlfriend all day

We're like a hit on my radio, radio

Singing to this song all day-ay-yay-yay-yippie-yay-yay-yeah

Day- ay-yay-yay-yeah

Singing to this song All day-ay-yay-yay-yippie-yay-yay-yeah

Day-ay-yay-yay-yeah

Stopped me in my tracks, I had to know your name

Nik Nak Patty, got a fine lil' swag

You and me together is a match, match

Tell me, baby, why you makin' me wait all day

Nik Nak Patty, got a fine lil' swag

You and me together girl, we got it in the bag-bag-bag-bag

You're like my favorite sing on the radio, radio, radio, radio

I could listen to ya' all day

You're like a music video, video, vi-vi-video

I could look at you all day

You make me do my two-step all day

You keep me lookin' proud for ya' all day

So you should be my girlfriend all day

We're like a hit on the radio, radio

Singin' to this song all day-ay-yay-yay-yippie-yay-yay-yeah

Day-ay-yay-yay-yeah

Singin' to this song all day-ay-yay-yay-yippie-yay-yay-yeah

Day-ay-yay-yay-yeah

Cameron came up next. He flipped his hair out of his eyes.

"Hey Nudge," He called out to her motioning for her to come onstage, "I need a little help." She ran onstage her face pink as he whispered the song into her ear. Iggy handed her a microphone and she stepped to the side.

I know you Know Big Time Rush feat. Cymphonique

_**Nudge**_

Maybe this could be the line

That starts the whole story

Maybe you could be the one

The one who's meant for me

I know that I should wait

But what if you're my soul mate?

I'll slow down when you say, slow down

We can

We can party like the weekend

You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah

I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'

I know you know, we know we've got somethin'

We could be onto something so good

Tell me that your mine

I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'

I know you know, we know we've got somethin'

Do you notice me at all?

I'm usually lost for words

You know I can't help but fall

I've never felt so sure

Got me in a hurry

But you don't gotta worry

I'll slow down

When you say slow down

We can

We can party like the weekend

You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah

I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'

I know you know, we know we've got somethin'

We could be onto something so good

Tell me that your mine

I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'

I know you know, we know we've got somethin' right

For two of our kind

So let's party like it's 99

I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'

I know you know, we know we've got somethin'

_**Hey, baby, you drive me crazy**_

_**It ain't about what you done for me lately**_

_**It's all about you, no lie, it's the truth**_

_**Just wanna say I got a big time crush on you**_

I know you know

We could be somethin'

I know you know

We got somethin'

We can party like the weekend

You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah

I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'

I know you know, we know we've got somethin'

We could be onto something so good

Tell me that your mine

I know you know you've got my heart pumpin'

I know you know we know we've got somethin' right

For two of our kind

So let's party like it's 99, yeah

I know we've got somethin'

Woah, oh

We got something so right

Woah, oh

Cameron enveloped Nudge in a hug and she ran off stage pushing Angel up. Kyle grabbed her hand and pulled her up making her sit on a stool.

"I hope you all like it." He said as the music started.

One less Lonely Girl (Couldn't help myself by JB)

Alright let's go

There's gonna be one less lonely girl(one less lonely

girl)

One less lonely girl(one less lonely girl)

There's gonna be one less lonely girl(one less lonely

girl)

One less lonely girl(ha)

How many I told you's and start overs

And shoulders have you cried on before

How many promises be honest girl

How many tears you let hit the floor

How many bags you packed

Just to take 'em back tell me that

How many either or's but no more

If you let me inside of your world

There'd be the one less lonely girl

Ohhoh oh

Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you you

Now all I see is you

I'm coming for you(I'm coming for you)

Noo No

Don't need these other pretty faces like i need you

And when you're mine in the world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl(im coming for

you)

One less lonely girl(im coming for you)

One less lonely girl(im coming for you)

One less lonely girl(im coming for you)

There's gonna be one less lonely girl(im coming for

you)

I'm gonna put you first(im coming for you)

I'll show you what you're worth(thats what im gonna do)

If you let me inside your world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

Christmas wasn't merry 14th of February not one of them

spent with you

How many dinner dates set dinner plates and

He didn't even touch his food

How many torn photographs are you taping back

Tell me that couldn't see an open door

But no more

If you let me inside of your world

[ From: .]

There'll be one less lonely girl

Ohh oh oh

Saw so many pretty faces

Before i saw you you

Now all i see is you

I'm coming for you im coming for you

No no

Dont need these other pretty faces like i need you

And when your mine in this world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl(im coming for

you)

One less lonely girl(im coming for you)

One less lonely girl(im coming for you)

One less lonely girl(im coming for you)

There's gonna be one less lonely girl(im coming for

you)

I'm gonna put you first(im coming for you)

I'll show you what you're worth(that's what im gonna

do)

If you let me inside of your world

There's gonna be on less lonely girl

I can fix up your broken heart(heart)

I can give you a brand new start(start)

I can make you believe(yeah)

I just wanna set one girl free to fall,

Free to fall(she's free to fall)

fall in love

With me

Her hearts locked and nowhere to get the key

I'll take you and leave the world with one less lonely

girl

There's gonna be one less lonely girl(one less lonely

girl)

One less lonely girl(one less lonely girl)

There's gonna be one less lonely girl(one less lonely

girl)

There's gonna be(one less lonely girl)

One less lonely girl(im coming for you)

One less lonely girl(im coming for you)

One less lonely girl(im coming for you)

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

Only you shawty

And Last but not least Bret. He grabbed the microphone from Kyle as soon as Ange was off the stage.

"Alright the rest of the guys are gonna help me out here." He motioned to the boys behind him

What Makes You Beautiful One Direction

You're insecure, don't know what for

You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or

Don't need make-up - to cover up

Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful!

If only you saw what I could see

You'll understand why I want you so desperatley

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful!

Oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful!

So girl come on, you got it wrong

To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong

I don't know why, you're being shy

And turn away when I look in to your eye eye eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but yo-ou

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful!

[| From: . |]

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperatley

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful!

Oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful!

Na na na na na na naaaa na na,

Na na na na na na.

Na na na na na na naaaa na na,

Na na na na na na.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful!

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell

You don't know

No Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful!

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperatley

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know

No Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful!

No Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful!

No Oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful!

The boys said goodbye and walked offstage. Someone tapped on my shoulder and I turned around only to have someones lips smashed to mine.

**OH MY GOD! 44 pages on Word! Ahh! Sorry if the songs aren't what you expected. R&R or I wont update again!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm really sorry that I haven't been on in a while. I've been super busy and just have been focused on other aspects of my life but I've decided to try to get back into writing my posted fan fictions and try to stay with them and not move on instantly so here is chapter 23 of How To Rock.**

I was kissing Fang. Well more of he was kissing me, but still. I was aware of everyone's eyes on me as an internal battle was waging inside of me. His lips were soft and his hand rested softly on the back of my neck drawing me towards him. What the heck. I cautiously wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. His other hand snaked around my waist a bit possessively and I smiled into the kiss. Fang slowly pulled away and my eyes met his dark orbs with curiosity.

"Max," He said a bit huskily, "Will you go out with me?" I raised my eyebrow and grinned.

"What do you think?" I answered cheekily and he just responded by pulling me into another kiss. I heard The Flock holler in glee and I grinned again.

"NO PDA ON THE DANCE FLOOR!" I heard Iggy scream and I pulled back and turned around to the others. I jerked my head towards the parking lot.

"PARTY AT MY HOUSE WHERE THE REST OF YOU BOYS CAN GROW SOME BALLS AND ASK YOUR GIRLS OUT!" I shouted to the Flock who by now were the only ones listening. They all hollered some more and we piled into the car where my mom was waiting to take us to my house.

We all jumped out of the car and into my backyard where we blared music and acted like idiots. It was Friday night after all. Beauty and A Beat by Justin Bieber came on and I looked around to find everyone kissing….what happened to no PDA on the dance floor? I jumped up to the microphone and screeched 'NO PDA ON THE DANCE FLOOR!' into it earning multiple glares before grabbing the girls to do our cheer stunt Ella had taught us. Dana and I were the bases on one side and Jojo and Lissa were on the other. Angel and Nudge were our flyers and they went up while Ella was doing a back-handspring in the front. The fliers went up and did a pose before we tossed them up and caught them.

After acting like total idiots until ten-o'clock we went inside to crash on the sleeping bags and air mattresses my mother had set up in the basement. I popped in the movie Pitch Perfect and soon we were all singing along and quoting the movie. At about 1 AM I went out.

"Up and a tam kiddies!" Iggy squealed as he bounced around shaking everyone awake. "Mrs. Max's Mom wants to talk to us!" I groaned and rolled back over before a pair of strong arms lifted me off of my air-mattress and carry me up the stairs. I snuggled into Fang's chest and muttered under my breath. Fang chuckled and set me down at the top of the stairs, where I begrudgingly stood up and dragged myself to my chair. My mom walked over and set a plate of pancakes in front of me. The other's had sat down by now and soon we were all gorging on pancakes. My mom cleared her throat and we all turned towards her expectantly.

"Well as you all know you are all my kids but I have some news specifically towards the ones I gave birth to. I figured that I should tell you when you are all together. Max, Alex, Lissa, and Ella… the four of you are going to go stay with your father for a month and a half. In California." At the last part I started choking on my pancakes. I stood up infuriated.

"You decided to tell us last minute! How could you make us go!" I shrieked. She only lifted her arms helplessly.

"You leave tomorrow."

**I'm sorry it was so short but I'm on a time limit but I hope you liked the twist! So R&R so I know that I have some readers still to inspire me to write. The more Reviews the faster I'll update! Bye!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Trying to write a bit faster than last time. Sorry it was so short, this one I'm going to try to make larger and there might be a slight crossover with victorious for a little bit. Still debating.**

"Max, come on you need to pack," Dana shoved me as I lay face down on my bed. I groaned in response.

"No!" I mumbled my voice muffled by comforter. Jojo sighed and grabbed my ankles to yank me off my bed.

"The sooner we pack the sooner you all can get your surprise at the park," Jojo bribed. I groaned again and pulled my ankle's from her grasp and rolled over to prop myself on my elbows. Dana and Jojo looked at me irritated. "I swear," Jojo whispered to Dana, "It's like we're watching a five year-old." I glared at her before sliding off my bed to my feet and ambling over to my closet. I grabbed all of the hangers I could and dumped them at my friend's feet.

"Fold," I commanded returning to my closet for more hangers. Once my closet had been emptied I pulled everything out of my drawers. I then grabbed all of my hair appliances and brushes and put them in an oversized makeup bag. Finally I carefully slipped all of my makeup into another bag. I turned back to my friends who had surprisingly made an enormous dent in the pile of clothes. I sat down to help them and in ten minutes all of my clothes were efficiently packed in one massive suitcase and all of my other necessities in another suitcase. My guitar was packed as well as about 10 books and magazines. I had also packed my carry-on with my laptop and Ipad as well as my small dented iPod shuffle. With my friends help I dragged my bags down to the foyer of my house where all my siblings were already stacked. It looked as if we were moving again. My suitcases were purple; Ella's pink, Lissa's turquoise, and Alex's were navy. Dana and Jojo grabbed my arms and dragged me to where my siblings were waiting on various wheeled objects. Lissa, Alex, Dana and I were on Skateboards while Ella and Jojo were on bikes.

We rode to the new park near what used to be the old skate park as we approached I saw some shapes in the grass. We parked our bikes and boards and ran over to the Flock. I ran to Fang and he scooped me up, my arms around his neck, his around my waist and spun around. They had made up a picnic and there were several instruments littered in the space. I grinned and turned to my best friends where I gave them all hugs.

"GROUP HUG!" Iggy called. I grinned before we were all enveloped in a huge hug. To a random passerby we must have looked insane but to us this was normal. I sat down next to Dana and Jojo as Iggy served us the food. The picnic consisted of some sandwiches and chips as well as fresh fruit and juice boxes. We all laughed and ate and when we were all finished eating I noticed that Dana had pulled out her guitar.

**Fang:**  
>There is freedom within, there is freedom without<br>Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup  
>There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost<br>But you'll never see the end of the road  
>While you're traveling with me<br>Hey now, hey now

**Fang and Dana:**  
>Don't dream it's over<p>

**Fang:**  
>Hey now, hey now<p>

**Fang and Dana:**  
>When the world comes in<p>

**Fang:**  
>They come,<p>

**Fang and Dana:**  
>They come to build a wall between us<br>We know they won't win

**Jojo and Iggy:**  
>Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof<br>My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof

**Kyle and Angel:**  
>In the paper today tales of war and of waste<br>But you turn right over to the TV page

**Iggy with All:**  
>Hey now, hey now<br>Don't dream it's over  
>Hey now, hey now<br>When the world comes in  
>They come, they come<p>

**Iggy and Fang with all:**  
>To build a wall between us<p>

**Iggy with all:**  
>We know they won't win<p>

**All:**  
>Ahhhhh, ahhhh, ahh, ah (<strong>Jojo:<strong> Oh, yeah) (**Fang:** Hey now, hey now)  
>Ahhhhh, ahhhh, ahh, ah (<strong>Fang:<strong> Don't dream it's over)  
>Ahhhhh, ahhhh, ahh, ah (<strong>Jojo:<strong> Don't dream 'til it's over)  
>Ahhhhh, ahhhh, ahh, ah (<strong>Fang:<strong> Yeah!) (**Jojo:** Oh, oh, whoa!)

**Fang:**  
>Now I'm walking again<br>To the beat of a drum

**Fang and Dana:**  
>And I'm counting the steps<br>To the door of your heart

**Jojo and Iggy:**  
>(<strong>All:<strong> Ahhhh, ahhh, ahh, ah) Only shadows ahead barely clearing the roof  
>Get to know the feeling of liberation and release<p>

**Fang with All:**  
>(Dana<strong>:<strong> Oh, whoa, whoa!) Hey now, hey now  
>(<strong>Dana:<strong> Yeah, yeah, yeah!) Don't dream it's over  
>Hey now, hey now<br>When the world comes in  
>They come, they come<p>

**Fang and Iggy with All:**  
>(<strong>All:<strong> Ahhhh, ahhh, ahh, ah) To build a wall between us

**Fang:**  
>We know they won't win<br>No they won't win!

**Kyle with All:**  
>Hey now, hey now<br>Don't dream it's over (**Dana:** Don't let them win)  
>Hey now, hey now<br>When the world comes in (**Marley:** When the world comes in)  
>They come, they come<p>

**Kyle and Iggy:**  
>(<strong>All:<strong> Ahhhh, ahhh, ahh, ah) To build a wall between us

**Jojo:**  
>Hey now, hey now<p>

**Iggy:**  
>Don't let them win<p>

**All:**  
>Hey now, hey now (<strong>Jojo:<strong> Oh yeah!)  
>Don't dream it's over (<strong>Fang and Iggy:<strong> Don't let them win)  
>Hey now, hey now (<strong>Jojo:<strong> Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh, oh, oh, oh)  
>Don't dream it's over<p>

**Jojo and Iggy with All:**  
>Hey now, hey now<br>Don't dream it's over

My siblings and I were all grinning immensely by the end of the song. I was smiling at the heart-feltness of the beautiful melody. I reached over and enveloped my friends in another hug they smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thanks guys, that was really great," Alex thanked them and they all grinned. My mom's car them pulled up followed by Mrs. Ride in her big van. My mom honked and I looked at everyone sadly.

"Airport time," I said as I stood up. Quickly the boys cleaned everything up and we all piled into the cars. The boys in one and the girls in another. Then a thought hit me. I had to leave Fang. I then sighed heavily and leaned into Dana's shoulder during the 45 minute ride to the airport. My mom turned on the radio and I heard a familiar song.

**Max: **

So this is what you meant

When you said that you were spent

And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit

Right to the top

Don't look back

Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check

**Dana:**

I don't ever want to let you down

I don't ever want to leave this town

'Cause after all

This city never sleeps at night

**Jojo with girls:**

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

That I'm never changing who I am

**Ella:**

So this is where you fell

And I am left to sell

The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell

Right to the top

Don't look back

Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check

**Lissa:**

I don't ever want to let you down

I don't ever want to leave this town

'Cause after all

This city never sleeps at night

**Jojo with Girls:**

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

That I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

That I'm never changing who I am

**Max:**

This road never looked so lonely

This house doesn't burn down slowly

To ashes, to ashes

**Jojo with Girls:**

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

That I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

That I'm never changing who I am

We all finished on the same note and I smiled again. I would miss my girls but that is why video chatting was invented. We pulled into the airport parking lot and as we were looking for a parking spot I turned to the girls.

"Do you want to do something crazy?" I asked them. Dana gave me a look that said 'What the Hell do you think?' and I grinned leaning into whisper my idea to them.

After we all got through security because they all insisted and had all brought id. We were waiting at the gate as the plane that we were going to take was unloading it's former passengers when I shot Dana a look.

One, two, one, two, three

Oh yeah yeah

Oh yeah yeah yeah

Ooh!

Oh yeah yeah

Oh yeah yeah yeah

Ooh!

Never had much faith in love or miracles

Never wanna put my heart on the line.

But swimming in your world is something spiritual

I'm born again every time you spend the night

Cause your sex takes me to paradise

Yeah your sex takes me to paradise

And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah

Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven

For too long, for too long

Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven

For too long, for too long

Oh yeah yeah yeah

Ooh!

Oh yeah yeah

Oh yeah yeah yeah

Ooh!

You bring me to my knees

You make me testify

You can make a sinner change his ways

Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light

And right there is where I wanna stay

Cause your sex takes me to paradise

Yeah your sex takes me to paradise

And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah

Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven

For too long, for too long

Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven

For too long, for too long

Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah

Can I just stay here

Spend the rest of my days here

Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah

Can't I just stay here

Spend the rest of my days here

Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven

For too long, for too long

Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven

For too long, for too long

Oh yeah yeah yeah

Ooh!

Oh yeah yeah

Oh yeah yeah yeah

Ooh!

Everyone in the airport applauded and the girls and I bowed. I nodded at Dana who then shouted to the crowd.

"WE ARE THE REBELS AND THAT SONG WAS DEDICATED TO THOSE BOYS!" She shouted to the crowd who screamed back. The flight attendant lady then announced that our flight was now boarding. I turned to my friends a bit upset despite the exhilarating performance. I first turned to Kyle, Cam and Bret and they all gave me a hug and told me not to do anything stupid. Then there was Angel and Nudge who made me promise to bring them back clothes from rodeo drive. I grudgingly agreed and they both squealed. Then there was Jojo. She smiled at me and embraced me tightly. I squeezed her back before turning to my 5-year-old-attituded best friend.

"Iggy you take care of her understood?" I looked him in the eye and he gave me a half smile back before enveloping me into a tight hug.

"God I'm going to miss you," he whispered and I hugged him tighter.

"I'm going to miss you too Igs," I murmured back before moving on to Dana. I gave her the biggest hug of all and she smiled.

"Don't go meeting any other bad ass girls to replace me understood? It'll only be a month and a half," She told me and I smirked.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I replied and she wrinkled her nose. I stepped up to Fang whose face was an emotionless mask. I looked at the ground before deciding to be bold. I took another step forward and wrapped an arm around his neck drawing him into a kiss he took my hand gently and pulled back. "Don't you, forget about me," I told him and he shook his head.

"I think that's impossible." He replied snarkily and I punched him playfully before going to hug my mom and grabbing my carryon. I stopped at the door to the tunnel and turned around. My friends and I waved to each other and I smiled back sadly. I then turned around and took a deep breath before continuing to walk to a month of who knows what laying ahead of me.

**So this was just a fun filler that I thought would help explain things. I also liked the songs in this chapter. So Read and Review and I will only update if I get more than 1 review because last chapter I didn't get any reviews. So READ AND REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry that I haven't been on in a while. I've been busy and just had writers block. However I reread my stories and remembered how much I loved How To Rock. So I'm going to try to get back into the groove. And I feel like crossing it over a little bit in some parts but I'm not going to move it into the crossover category because I just don't think that it's going to be that iconic. **

The plane ride was long and for the most part uneventful. Thanks to our uber-rich father, we all got first class seats. Me on the window and Alex with the aisle seat, whereas Lissa and Ella were on the other side of the aisle. The flight was a good four hours, but thanks to my teenage hormones went quickly due to the fact that I was asleep the entire time. I kept thinking about my last moments with my friends, with Fang. The only good thing about going to Cali for as it turns out, 6 months due to court policy was the warm weather and the surfing. I would have said L.A boys but I've got Fang.

"Ladies and gentlemen you can now unbuckle your seatbelts and retrieve your carry-on items from underneath your seats or in the compartments above your seats. Thank you and enjoy your stay in sunny California." I gagged at the perky blonde flight attendants attitude but never the less got my converse all-stars bag out from under my seat. It was a plain blue and white canvas bag that I had stuffed my pillow, my iPhone, a book and a couple of movies in. Alex slid out of our row and held out his hand to help me up. I took it only because I was tired and too lazy to get up by myself. As I stood up I hit my head on the overhead compartments and swore, not so subtly, to myself. An elderly couple a few rows in front of us glared at me with a disgusted look on their faces. I turned away and rolled my eyes.

I had dressed smartly for the weather in California. In just a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank, I was warm yet cool at the same time. To stick true to my band's bad-ass look yet still innocent, I had straightened my purple and blonde hair, put two silver studs in each year, was sporting black and blue converse, and had layered on some dog tags. Ella had gone a bit more rock-chic, in a long-sleeved, mid-thigh, navy blue dress with a floral print going down the side, a leather vest, some chunky jewelry, heeled boots and her hair up in a messy yet sophisticated bun. Lissa was sporting a light floral spaghetti strapped dress with a red letterman's jacket overtop and a pair of platform heels. Alex was just in a white t-shirt with jeans and a denim jacket, his dark hair messy in a way some girls would call "smoldering".

My purple skull-candy headphones were still in my ears blaring Avril Lavigne as we walked off the plane. I looked around as the small claustrophobic hallway ended opening into the gate area where I caught sight of my dad. He was standing near the window looking out his sandy hair slightly tousled. His dark blue polo contrasted with his khaki shorts. He was sporting a pair of new Nike shoes that were a neon green color. His hands were stuffed deep in his pockets.

"Dad!" Ella called and he turned to us at the mention of his name. He grinned and opened his arms welcoming hugs. We all ran into his arms squeezing him tight. Even though we had to go all the way to California to see him, we all still love him. I took in the smell of his cologne as I buried my head in his shoulder. I had missed him. He pulled back and looked at us still grinning.

"How are my favorite kids doing? He asked us his eyes sparkling with excitement. We all grinned and the endless chatter began from Ella and Lissa. I swear, the more time those two spend with Nudge, the more they become like her. I looked at Alex and we rolled our eyes. I pulled out my IPhone to check my messages and laughed out loud. My family looked at me and I shook my head.

"Nothing," I clarified looking back at my phone. I had 15 new messages from Dana, 10 from Fang, 13 from Jojo, 4 from Angel, 19 from Nudge, 3 from Brett, 2 from Cam, 1 from Kyle and 32 from Igg, his consisting of mostly odd pictures of himself and 'Hello' 'are you there yet' 'maxipoo!' and so on. I replied to Dana first because she was my best friend.

_Hey did your plane land yet?_

Yeah we just got off and are going to our car. How's the Iggster? : P

_He's been crazier than usual; you have to find a day for us to come visit_

Yeah I'll ask that'd be…interesting. All of you on the same plane…

_I don't think there would be a plane left ;)_

Yeah well I've gtg, dad calls! Ttyl brat! : P

_C ya brat! _

I grinned down at my phone as I slipped into the backseat of my Dad's silver Infiniti. Sadly I was squished in the backseat with Lissa and Ella because Alex, being a boy, got the front seat. I rolled my eyes for just about the fiftieth time today as Ella and Lissa jostled around trying to get comfortable.

"So how's Ohio?" Dad asked and we grinned looking at each other.

"Well the schools nice and we've learned a lot. It's also pretty close to the like town square place so sometimes we walk downtown with the gang. The house is nice and we've got the coolest neighbors." Ella told him her eyes lighting up as she spoke fondly of our home in Ohio. Dad raised an eyebrow.

"Who's this gang?" He asked bemusedly and Ella flushed for some unknown reason. This is where I came in.

"The gang is our group of friends, it's easier to just call us that instead of our two separate band names," I started before dad cut in.

"Bands? I didn't know you guys were in a band."

"Well we aren't all in the same band," Lissa explained, "So in our group there are the Ride siblings; Fang and Dana who are twins like Alex and I, Iggy, Nudge, and then Angel and Gazzy who are also twins. Then there are there are Kyle and Jordan or Jojo Brandon, and finally there are Bret and Cameron or Cam Frampton." Lissa finished blushing at the mention of Bret's name and I winked at her knowingly.

"The guys are in a band called the Outkasts and the girls are in a band called the Rebels. That's why the wonderful ladies in the backseat all have colors in their hair, except for the red-velvet in Lissies hair, which was done before the band," Alex cut in speaking for the first time during the ride. Dad grinned and Lissa flushed an even deeper color than her hair. I looked out the window and let out an audible gasp at the giant buildings and green grass as well as the bright blue ocean. I didn't really know how to surf but I was going to find out. Dad glanced back at me in the rearview mirror to make sure I was alright and then focused back on the road. He cleared his throat to speak.

"So as you kids know you are going to be here for give or take 6 months, so until the end of the school year and then one week of summer. Starting tomorrow you will be going to school at, according to your mother's insistence, Hollywood Arts High School. It is a performing arts high-school. They agreed to take you for the remainder of the school year after your mother sent them a video of your band performance. In fact they'd like to take your friends for a trial run as well. I've already arranged it with their parents and the rest of your 'gang' are going to come stay with us for a month in a couple of weeks. During this time they will be going to Hollywood Arts as well as Exchange Students almost. Only for a month though, then they are going to go back to their regular school. Of course they can come visit as often as they would like." Dad finished quietly, or actually it seemed quiet because Lissa, Ella and I were all screaming in excitement.

"You already knew about our bands and friends," Alex accused and Dad grinned sheepishly. I smiled back at him as we pulled into a large mansion almost. It wasn't really but it was a very large home. It was a glass lined home with a pool in the back and a large iron wrought gate surrounding it. I stared wide-eyed out the window as we pulled in and then turned to my dad in shock. This house was amazing.

"And of course your friends will all stay with you, as this house has a lot of empty rooms and this all sounds pretty cliché I know but it's true and very unusual at that!" Dad proclaimed and I hugged him around the seat. He chuckled. "Your rooms have your names on them if you want to go ahead and look." I grabbed the handle of the car door and wrenched it open jumping out and running in the house followed by my siblings minus Alex who just walked slowly. The grand foyer was hardwood with a large chandelier hanging from it and to the left was the kitchen and dining area and to the right was the family room. I ran up the stairs to my room. It was amazing. One whole wall was Glass and facing the backyard with the pool. It was one sided glass though so I could see out but no old perverts could see in. As you walk in you see the glass wall, and on the opposite wall there were two beds that fold into the wall. Both were dark wooded frames and had black and red and silver comforters and pillows. I smiled knowing that Dana was going to be sharing a room with me. On the wall to the right of that was a huge model style walk in closet where you could sit down and everything, and a desk and a bookshelf. Mounted on the glass wall was a flat screen that came down from the ceiling and on the right side of the room was a small door leading to the bathroom and in the corner there was an odd looking bookshelf. On my pulled down bed there was a remote with a sticky note on it.

I looked around the red painted room with an eyebrow raised before picking up the remote. The sticky note read 'push the open button ;) –Dad' I shrugged and pressed the button clearly labeled OPEN, a small shuffling noise was heard and I spun around to see the odd looking bookshelf swinging open to reveal a secret door. Score! I slowly walked into the hidden room and flipped on the light switch before gasping. It was a game room! There were at least four TV's and 8 beanbags scattered around the purple hard wooded room with an Xbox hooked up to one TV, a Wii to the other, a ps3 to the third TV and to the final one nothing, it was just a TV. There were also several arcade games in this large room and a disco ball on the ceiling. Then I saw it. There was a karaoke machine hooked up to the last TV. This room was awesome! Slowly I backed out of the room and hit the open button again, watching the door close. I walked backward until I felt my bed hit the backs of my knees. I fell back onto my bed and stared at the ceiling grinning. Maybe staying in Cali wouldn't be that bad.

DON'T SKIP THIS PART!

**So there you have it everyone! The next chapter to How to Rock! I hope you like it! And as for the crossover part, there will be a little bit but not like a super prominent and it will only be for when they are staying with their dad, not for like the whole story. So I know that I have some great readers so please review! Just take a second and type a quick review of what you liked, what you didn't and what you want to happen because I will take your ideas into consideration. So I'm trying to work as hard as I can on getting my stories back and running. Up Up and Away's next chapter will be up by the end of the week at the latest because I am working on all of my Lord of The Rings Fanfictions too so read those too **** So read and Review everybody! Thanks for your patience!**

**-Horsegirl5701**


	26. Chapter 26

_**So I guess I'm going to be writing another chapter for How To Rock because I've got some ideas floating around in my head. So here it goes! **_

I slid down the stair rail the next morning before school and jumped off at the end, this was unusual because I was never this excited for school. Due to scheduling errors however, my friends were flying next week for their exchange program month thing. I still wasn't exactly sure why things were happening in my favor. That never happened. I shook my head of the thought and grabbed one of the four blueberry muffins sitting on the kitchen counter. I went over to the granite counter top island and pushed myself up onto it still eating the muffin. Sadly this particular muffin wouldn't be enough to satisfy my growling stomach, so I got up and ambled towards the pantry and swung open door. Let's see, lucky charms, fruit loops, and capn crunch. I sighed and seeing no other choice, grabbed the Lucky Charms and resumed my position on the countertop. No one else was downstairs yet, which was very unusual for my family. They weren't usually late for things. Everyone except myself wasn't late for things. I looked down at her swinging feet.

Today I had decided to wear a pair of light slightly ripped denim shortie shorts with a black tank and a white midriff that read 'CHILL'. On top of that I had done a waterfall braid in my hair and wore a cool black bird necklace. To finish of my 'outfit' I was clad in grey knee-high converse. I heard the tromping of feet down the stairs. I rolled my eyes knowing that the glamour duo were coming. I grinned as my sisters entered the kitchen. Ella was in a cute floral dress with a lacey mesh going from the top and around her neck. She then was in a black rocker belt, a grey beanie, black strappy sandals, a couple of cuff bracelets, sunglasses and had curled her hair slightly. Lissa was in a black top that had the same meshy lace thing and was in dark ripped skinnies. She had gone simple with a couple of bracelets and chandelier earrings that were half hidden by her partly braided hair. She had finished with the multiple tongued converse high-tops with one pink and one purple tongue. I grinned. We looked AWESOME! They each grabbed a muffin. I looked at the time on the microwave; 7:35. My eyes widened. We were late!

"We're late!" I mumbled through my breakfast. (**A/N: Btw Max, Fang, Iggy, Dana, and Jojo and Bret are all 16. Alex, Lissa, Kyle and Cameron are 15. Nudge is 14, and Ella, Angel and Gazzy are also 14. I changed their ages to better fit the storyline. So yeah) **I stuffed the rest of my muffin in my mouth and sprinted up the stairs to Alex's room and began to bang on his door. "Alex, we're late come on!" Alex yanked open the door just as I was running down the stairs again. I scooped up my red white and blue canvas bag. I ran into the garage grabbing my helmet and keys as I went. My dad, apparently, had gotten me a black and red Ninja with silver wings painted on the sides. Let's just say he is getting a REALLY good father's day present this year. As Alex, Lissa and Ella piled into the Infiniti that was now taking them to school I waved to Robert, the driver dad had hired in case we ever needed it. I grinned before sliding onto my bike and buckling my helmet. And I was off.

As I pulled my bike into the parking lot of Hollywood Arts I got some stares. I revved the engine once more just to be obnoxious before parking my bike and placing my helmet on the handlebars. I turned around and shook out my hair a little bit watching my brother and sisters pull up. Everyone who was currently in the parking lot was staring at me. I smirked.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I called to all of them as I strode towards my brother who was waiting for me by the door. I shouldered my backpack and grinned at him. "This is going to be a fun day!"

As we walked into Hollywood Arts I gasped. It was INCREDIBLE! Everywhere you looked there were kids performing and doing something cool. I noticed that all of the lockers were customized to fit each individual person personality. I looked over at my sisters who shared the same awe in their eyes. "We need to find the office," I said to them and they both nodded. I looked at my brother for conformation. I winked at him and walked up to a Goth looking girl standing at her locker covered in scissors. She had jet-black hair with purple streaks like mine, and was clad in black. "Hey do you know where the office is?" I asked her standing with my arms crossed. She slammed her locker and turned to glare at me.

"Who do you think you are?!" She bellowed at me and I raised my eyebrows in surprise. She was glaring at me and if looks could kill I would be dead. My death glare was way better anyway.

"I think my name is Maximum Martinez and I asked you a question. Now is there a problem with that question? Or are you really a blonde?" I retorted. She looked taken aback by my audacity. She pulled a pair of scissors out of her back pocket and pointed them at me. I saw my brother take a step towards me. I smirked. By now the entire hall had gone silent.

"Do you know who I am?!" She snarled. I simply smirked the way Dana had taught me how to.

"Nope," I said popping the P, "otherwise I wouldn't be asking you where the office is. Oh and can I see those?" I said plucking the scissors from her hand. She froze for a moment giving me time to do something I found rather awesome. I turned around and spotted a bulletin no more than 10 feet away. On it was a small pink business card. I quickly flicked my wrist and the black and blue scissors went flying and dug themselves deep into the corkboard. The girl glared at me before bellowing out loud and stalking over to retrieve her scissors before angrily marching to class shoving anyone in her way away fiercely. I rolled my eyes and turned around to face my brother.

"I guess no one here knows where the office is!" I mused and my brother laughed. The hall was still silent until a girl with light olive skin and long brown hair and very defined cheekbones walked over to us.

"Hello, my name is Tori Vega, and I would like to apologize for my er… friend Jade." Tori began holding out her hand to shake. When I didn't shake it, Ella did. "She doesn't like people very much… But I heard that you were looking for the office. It's down that hall, third door on your left." Tori smiled. Then she caught sight of Lissa and her Jaw dropped. "Cat?!" I looked at her inquisitively before a small girl with the same hair color as Lissa enter the room.

"Hey hey Tori! You called?" Then the girl saw Lissa and gasped. "Your hair is the same color as mine!" Lissa smiled at the obviously troubled girl and nodded. I grabbed her arm exasperatedly and smiled at the pair before heading in the direction of the office.

Once we got our locker assignments and class schedule, I walked to Sikowitz's classroom. Because my siblings were younger than me they weren't in any of my classes except for lunch. I reached room 309 and slipped in the door for class had already begun. I smirked when I saw a familiar head of black and purple hair not two rows in front of me. The teacher, if you could even call him that, was a semi-bald man in hippies clothing drinking from a coconut. Yeah you heard me a coconut! Man this school was weird… The teacher looked up and smiled.

"Ah Miss Martinez, welcome to Hollywood Arts. I hope you find everything to your liking. Why don't you take a seat right there next to Jade." He welcomed me. I smiled sweetly at his enjoying the looks of recognition cross my classmates faces. Not only as the chick on the Ninja but as the girl who challenged Jade. I went over and sat next to Jade grinning at her. I leaned over to whisper to her as Sikowitz began talking again.

"The names Max,"

_**So that's' it for this chapter, two in two days, that's got to be a record for me. So that's the kind of crossover part, however they will not become super close friends. So read and REVIEW! **_

_**-Horsegirl5701**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Wow I am on a roll this week!**_

_**-Horsegirl5701**_

My first week at Hollywood Arts had been great once you got past the fact that guys were hitting on me left and right, one of my teachers is a phsyco, and I have to sit next to me new enemy in almost all of my classes because it was the only seat open. It was the end of that Friday and Alex and I were standing next to our new lockers. I had decorated mine with a pair of painted on silver wings while Alex had left his blank for now. Lissa and Ella's locker were down the hall and I don't even want to know what they did with theirs. As I shuffled my books together, one of the biggest whims in the school Trina Vega walked up to my brother and I stiffened. She had been hitting on him all weekend.

"So how bout we go out tonight? Just you and me?" The brunette purred running her hands over my brother's chest. He sighed and softly removed her hands from his chest. I let out and angry huff. Why couldn't my brother just break her heart? Oh yeah because he 'wasn't like that'. Trina huffed and crossed her arms popping hips.

"I'm taken, I've told you before," He exclaimed. Trina looked at him angrily.

"By who? I don't see anyone!" She practically shouted. I grinned at seeing her aggravated. This outburst had amused me.

"Well I think that would be me," A familiar voice sounded from the doorway. I smirked at Trina as I saw Dana stalk over push Trina to the side and wrap her arms around my brother's neck kissing him deeply. I gagged silently at their PDA but I then started to laugh at Trina's dumbfounded face and at Tori's as well as she stood watching across the hall. Their looks only got more shocked as Iggy ran in and picked me up swinging me in a circle. Because even though Iggy was my best friend, in other girls eyes apparently he was HOT. I didn't think that at all though so minds out of the gutter my mental audience.

"MAXIPOO!" He squealed and I couldn't help but giggle and hug him back he set me down and I grinned.

"I've missed you all so much!" I said enveloping Dana and Iggy both into a hug now that Dana was done making out with my brother in the hallway. I broke the hug to glare at Trina who was still standing there. I sarcastically waved at her as she stalked away angrily.

"Come on, my brother is waiting for you at home but I drove Iggy here cuz we couldn't wait," Dana explained and my heart skipped at the proposition of seeing Fang again. Did he still like me? I grinned at her.

"Wanna ride my Ninja home?" I smirked at her widened eyes. She gaped at me.

"No way that's yours out there!" She exclaimed. I nodded swinging my keys before being dragged to the parking lot and mounting my Ninja with Dana behind me. I would need dad to buy or rent her one I thought to myself.

As we pulled into my garage, the gang stood waiting for us and swarmed me as I got off my bike. Alex and Iggy pulled up in Dana's car, Alex driving of course and Iggy pouted.

"What am I chopped liver?" He whined and we all laughed at him. Then I spotted Fang leaning against a tree a little farther back than the others. I ran to him and I smiled, like a full smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he crushed my lips to his. Well that answered my question pretty easily. I smiled into the kiss and Fang smiled back. "MAX GET A ROOM!" I heard Iggy squeal. I pulled back and looked into Fang's intoxicating eyes. They twinkled back at me and I buried my head in his neck. I then grabbed his hand and dragged him inside as the rest of the gang followed.

I now sat in my room that Dana and I now shared and lying so my head was off of the the bed. I rolled over to look at Dana who was scrolling through our piers profiles on our new schools website, 'The Slap'. Personally I found it stupid, but Ella, Nudge and Angel made us all get one anyway, and no way was I going to stand up to the makeup trio. Dana glanced at me seeing my expectant face. Us kid were trying to find a cool place to eat tonight so Dana was searching the profiles to see If she could find the names of any kid restaurants.

"I found this cool Sushi place called Nozu," she stopped as I groaned, "but I looked it up and they have like burgers and stuff too." I stopped whining and nodded. "We leave at 6 would you like to do the honors?" I grinned glancing at the clock. 5:06. I ran to the door opened it and screamed.

"We're leaving for dinner at 6 so be ready!" I shouted into the house and a chorus of 'ok' and 'whatever' rang back to me. I smirked and turned back to Dana. No sooner than 2 minutes later, all of the girls were in my room and Angel, Nudge, Ella and Lissa were doing Dana, Jojo and I's hair and makeup. I tried to fight but when they threated to bedazzle my room I obliged. They did something called a smoky eye but all I know is that with all of that poking and prodding at my eyes I think I'm blind. They then straightened my hair and shoved me some clothes before pushing me into the bathroom. I groaned looking at what they had given me to wear. (**Go to my Profile and look on Polyvore because they are all to complex to describe and it will really help with the story.) **As I walked out the girls grinned.

"Let's go already!" I shouted grabbing an already clothed Dana and ran downstairs past the awestruck boys and onto my bike with Dana at my back. We sped off to Nozu as the rest of the gang filed into Dana's car and drove after us.

The sushi place was pretty cool on the inside. It had all of these cool lights and a KARAOKE STAGE! I squealed and ran towards it. I then ran back to Dana and told the hostess that we would sit at the bar. All 14 of us. We basically took up the entire bar. Oh well! The only bad thing was that there were these two pervs on our right side that kept hitting on us.

"Hey did it get hot in here or is it just me?" The first one asked the other loudly.

"No I think it's those babes next to us!" The second one replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Umm are you talking to us? Because I hope you're not talking to us!" Dana confronted them.

"Aww don't be like that babe!" The first one replied to her and ran his hand down her arm. Dana shriveled in disgust."

"Hey did you fall from heaven because you're pretty damn beautiful." The second told us.

"We told you to back off!" I snarled. The guys didn't look phased.

"So where do you babes go to school?" They asked obviously not getting the memo.

"Hollywood Arts," I said dismissively taking a drink of my water.

"Ooooh so do you sing dance or act?" The first guy wriggled his eyebrows.

"Actually we're in a band," Dana answered and a smirk appeared on her face. Oh no that can't be good…

"Sing us a song babe?" He asked running another hand down Dana's arm.

"Sure," She whispered and leaned in real close before grabbing my arm and walking up to the stage.

"Okay what the hell is happening?" I asked her and she smirked.

"We're going to sing those assholes a song so they get the message!" She exclaimed and I grinned. She looked through the songbook and pointed to one. I nodded smirking. "Number 801" The DJ smiled knowingly at me. We went up on stage and we saw our friends staring at us in confusion so I motioned for them to come nearer. The track stared and Dana and I began to sing. (Just imagine Max and Dana doing what Jade and Tori did)

La La la la la la la  
>La la la la la la la<p>

_Max:_  
>Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like<br>I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right  
><em>Dana:<em>  
>I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite<br>But it always seems to bite me in the-

_Max:_  
>Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot<br>_[Dana]_  
>You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not<br>_[Max:]_  
>You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth<br>_[Both:]_  
>And that is when it started going south<br>Oh!

_[Both:]_  
>Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips<br>Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
>I think you could use a mint<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>La, La, La...<br>T-take a hint, take a hint  
>La, La, La...<p>

_[Max:]_  
>I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top<br>_[Dana:]_  
>You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop<br>_[Max:]_  
>And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped<br>_[Both:]_  
>You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht<br>Oh!

_[Both:]_  
>Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips<br>Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
>I think you could use a mint<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>La, La, La...<br>T-take a hint, take a hint  
>La, La, La...<p>

_[Max:]_  
>What about "no" don't you get<br>_[Dana:]_  
>So go and tell your friends<br>_[Both:]_  
>I'm not really interested<br>_[Max:]_  
>It's about time that you're leavin'<br>_[Dana:]_  
>I'm gonna count to three and<br>_[Both:]_  
>Open my eyes and<br>You'll be gone

_[Dana]_  
>One<br>_[Max:]_  
>Get your hands off my-<br>_[Dana:]_  
>Two.<br>_[Max:]_  
>Or I'll punch you in the-<br>_[Dana:]_  
>Three.<br>_[Max:]  
>Stop your staring at my- Hey!<br>[Both:]  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>I am not your missing link  
>Let me tell you what I think<br>I think you could use a mint  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>Woah!<em>

_[Both:]  
>Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips<br>Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>La, La, La...  
>T-take a hint, take a hint<br>La, La, La..._

The two perverts were walking out the door and turned to us just as we had grabbed Alex and Fang and pulled them on stage. We did the little mean/sarcastic wave thing before kissing our boyfriends hard right there in front of everyone.

Right now life was perfect.

_**HELP ME I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO NEXT! LEAVE YOUR IDEAS IN THE COMMENTS BECAUSE THERE Probably WON'T BE ANYMORE CHAPTERS UNTIL I GET AN IDEA!**_


End file.
